Fool for love
by cerisevanille
Summary: Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch VS préfête en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily?
1. Tout Simplement moi !

**_Fool for love_**

**Résumé : **Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling ! J'emprunte simplement quelque-uns de ces personnages et lieux le temps d'une histoire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà. Ceci est ma toute première fic alors euh... soyez pas trop méchants! Le premier chapitre est une introduction. J'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même ! N'ésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, impressions, suggestions. Et sur ce bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 **

**Tout Simplement moi !**

_Il était une fois, un monde où la magie régnait en maître, où tout n'était que potions, enchantements, formules et sortilèges. Dans ce monde il y avait une école. Une école de sorcellerie, qui accueillait chaque année plusieurs dizaines de jeune sorciers, surexcités ou bien anxieux, à l'idée d'apprendre enfin les rouages de la magie. Les élèves de cette école pouvaient venir d'une célèbre famille de sorciers aussi bien que d'une famille totalement ordinaire. À leur rentrée ils étaient divisé en 4 maisons - soit gryffondor, poufsouffle, serdaigle et serpentard - selon leur qualités respectives. Que ça leur plaise ou non cette maison était la leur pour les 7 années qu'ils avaient à passé à l'école._

_Bien entendu, cette école n'était pas la seule existante mais elle était assurément la plus prestigieuse de toute et entre les murs de pierre du château, entre les cours de métamorphose et les match de quidditch, des relations d'amitié, d'amour et de haine se tissaient entre les élèves. Croyez-moi, si les tapisseries pouvaient parler ils en auraient des choses à raconter ! Cette école était connu sous le nom de Poudlard. _

XxX

Salut ! Lily Evans. C'est mon nom. Pas très original comme nom je vous l'accorde, mais c'est le mien et franchement je l'adore. Simple et direct. C'est tout moi ça. J'ai 17 ans et je suis une sorcière. Attention pas une sorcière style moldu, chat noir, yeux globuleux, dents pourries et verrue sur le nez compris. Non. Moi je suis une vraie sorcière. Bon d'accord, j'ai un chat. Mais il est gris et pas méchant du tout. Il s'appel Chat mallow (l'originalité c'est pas mon fort.). Et puis je ne suis pas affreuse. Mes amies disent même que je suis belle. Moi pour ce que j'en pense... J'ai de longs cheveux roux avec des reflets bruns, qui ondules en boucles souples. Mes yeux sont verts. Je ne suis ni grosse, ni mince mais je n'aime pas trop parler de mon physique. Je vais, depuis 6 années déjà à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je suis d'ailleurs assez douée. Bon d'accord, pour être franche je suis très intelligente et je réussie tout ce que j'entreprends. N'allez pas penser que je suis une tête enflée qui adore se vanter parce que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis particulièrement fière c'est mes résultats scolaire et puis ça serait vous mentir de dire que je suis nulle. Donc.

Ma vie a commencé l'été de mes 11 ans. Oui, parce que avant que je ne reçoive ma lettre d'entrée à Poudlard je ne vivait pas, j'existais. Grosse différence. Cette lettre voyez-vous à tout changer. Je l'ai lu tellement de fois que je la connaissait par coeur et qu'elle a finit par se fendre en plein milieu. Mes parents étaient septique au début, pensant sans doute à une mauvaise farce. Mais ils ont très vite compris après que Dumbledore (le directeur le l'école) soit venu leur parler et m'ont ensuite encouragée, très heureux et excités pour moi. Ma soeur, Pétunia, a réagi en me traitant de monstre et d'erreur de la création. Venant d'elle le contraire m'aurait surprise. Déjà qu'elle a un nom horrible ( Non mais Pétunia vous y pensez? Rose ou Marguerite comme nom de fleur c'est jolie, mais Pétunia c'est le comble !) la pauvre est aussi affublée d'un très grand cou, n'est pas très bonne à l'école et a mauvais caractère. Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé et cette nouvelle différence creusait un fossé supplémentaire entre nous. Mais bon moi je m'en foutait un peu. Tout ce qui comptait c'était moi et cette lettre. Moi et Poudlard. Au fond de moi j'avais toujours su que j'étais différente des autres et ce bout de parchemin ne venait que confirmer.

1er septembre, le jour de la rentrée, je devais être la fille la plus heureuse du monde. De la vraie dynamite sur patte. J'étais impressionnée par tout ce que je voyais. J'enregistrait tout ce que l'on voulait bien m'apprendre sur le monde de la magie. Quand j'ai vu le château pour la première fois je suis restée bouche bée pendant environ 5 minutes. Je vous jures. Et encore, je ne vous parle pas de la réaction que j'ai eue en voyant la grande salle. Enfin bref. J'ai été placée à Gryffondor et depuis ce temps je n'en reviens toujours pas de la chance que j'ai d'être sorcière.

Cette année j'entreprends ma 7e et dernière année. Je compte bien profiter de chaque instant. Je suis préfete en chef et j'assume totalement mes responsabilités mais je sais aussi comment m'amuser.

C'est drôle, quand je me compare à celle que j'étais en première année je trouve que j'ai beaucoup changée. Mon univers a changé aussi depuis ce temps. Croyez-moi, au début, je vivais ma vie normalement. J'allais en cours, je faisait mes devoirs, je riait avec mes amies, des filles géniales que j'avais rencontrée dans le train : Samantha Mayers - Sam ou Sammie pour les intimes - , Alice Smith et Émily Lawrence. Je passais mon temps avec elles. Et j'étais heureuse. Mon histoire n'était pas différentes de celles des autres. Jusqu'à ce jour d' octobre en 3e année où, à mon plus grand malheur, James Potter me remarqua et décida de s'inviter dans ma vie.


	2. Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue !

**Fool for love **

**Résumé :** Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?

**Disclaimer : **Rien est à moi ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter personnages et lieux le temps d'une histoire.

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre. Lui aussi c'est un peu un chapitre d'intro. Mais ne désesperer pas ! L'action s'en vient au prochain chapitre. Promis.

En passant merci à **Ahmose, lillyjade et lily9172 **pour avoir laissé des gentilles reviews !

Bonne lecture !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 **

**Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et cornedrue spécialiste en mauvais coup**

James Potter. Le garçon qui m'exaspère le plus au monde. Quoi qu'il fasse il trouve toujours le moyen de me faire sortir de moi et parce qu'il fait parti des maraudeurs il se croit tout permis.

Les maraudeurs c'est 4 Gryffondors qui adorent jouer des tours aux Serpentards et qui détestent être pris au sérieux. Ils sont connus de tous, se fichent des règlements et à leur manière il font la loi à Poudlard.

Tout d'abord il y a James Potter. Il est capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch. Il est grand, et a des cheveux noir en bataille. Il est intelligent et il le sait. Toutes les filles lui court après. Ce que je trouve très dommage d'ailleurs car premièrement, il n'est pas si bien que ça et deuxièmement toute cette attention, ça ne fait que rajouter de l'importance à l'image déjà hautement valorisée qu'il a de lui même. Croyez moi, son ego est démesurément trop grande et il a la détestable manie de se passer sans arrêt la main dans les cheveux pour leurs donné un air décoiffé. Pathétique. Vraiment.

Le second maraudeur est Sirius Black. Le meilleur ami de Potter. Grand, cheveux bruns foncés assez longs, il est batteur dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Son ego n'a d'égal que celle de Potter. Toutes les filles s'entendent pour dire qu'il est outrageusement viril, sexy et mystérieux. À croire que son petit coté rebelle les excite follement. Une lueur de moquerie et de défi brille constamment dans ses yeux bleus. De tous les maraudeurs je crois que c'est lui qui déteste le plus les serpentards et qui prend le plus de plaisir à les humilier.

Ensuite il y a Remus Lupin. Lui, c'est le médiateur, celui qui calme les folies de Potter et Black, le plus responsable. Des 4 maraudeurs c'est celui que j'aime le plus. Il est gentil, calme et intelligemment drôle. Avec ses cheveux bruns pâles, presque blonds et ses yeux dorés il dégage un certain charme et ce qui fait que je l'apprécie autant c'est qu'il ne s'en vante pas. Jamais. Mais malgré tout cela il n'en reste pas moins un des maraudeurs.

Finalement il reste Peter Pettigrow. Celui-là, tout le monde(y compris moi) se demande ce qu'il peut bien faire avec les maraudeurs. Il est un peu gros, pas très intelligent, peureux et il ressemble étrangement à un rat. Il n'est pas très beau et je n'ai aucune envie de vous le décrire physiquement. Tout ce que vous devez retenir c'est qu'il est ennuyeux comme la pluie.

Alors voilà, prenez ces 4 garçons, mélangez un peu de magie et un sens de l'humour douteux et vous obtenez les maraudeurs. Un quatuor pour le moins explosif.

Et la source de mes malheurs a commencé comme je le disais, à la fin du mois d'octobre lors de ma 3e année. C'était halloween. Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser un souper costumé suivi d'un bal. C'était une très bonne idée. J'avais mis le paquet pour mon déguisement d'ange et tout allait très bien jusqu'au moment du dessert. Moment où je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'une pointe de tarte à la citrouille. Cette tarte me tentait beaucoup. Je la voyais du coin de l'oeil qui m'invitait à venir la manger. Et je n'ai pas pus résister. J'ai allongée le bras pour pouvoir la saisir et faire taire ses supplications. Mais au moment où j'atteignais mon but, j'ai remarquée qu'il y avait une autre main que la mienne sur la tarte. J'ai levée les yeux pour découvrir qui était l'être infâme qui voulait me séparer de mon dessert chéri et mon regard a croisé celui de James Potter. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais à partir de cet instant il ne m'a plus jamais laissé tranquille. Du jour au lendemain il s'est proclamé amoureux de moi et depuis ce temps il ne cesse de me demander de sortir avec lui. Il dit que je suis la seule qu'il aime mais il ne s'empêche pas de sortir avec d'autres filles. Des tas d'autres filles. Il n'est pas sincère. Il joue avec moi et je déteste ça. Je sens que cette année ne fera pas exception à la règle et je suis exaspérée juste d'y penser. Merlin, dire que tout cela à commencé à cause d'une part de tarte - une tarte délicieuse je dois l'avouer - mais une tarte quand même. C'est désolant.


	3. Et la vie reprends son cours

**Fool for love **

**Résumé :** Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?

**Disclaimer :** À part 2 personnages le reste ne m'appartiens pas ! J'emprunte seulement lieux et personnages le temps d'une histoire.

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors voilà mon troisième chapitre ! Ça commence à bouger un peu plus ! J'espère que vous aller apprécier. N'hésitez surtout pas à envoyer des reviews ! Ça fait toujours très très plaisir )

Merci à **lily9172** pour la sienne ! Bonne lecture !

Cerisevanille

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3**

**Et la vie reprends son cours**

1er septembre. Jour rdmda. Jour rentrée de ma dernière année. On est tous assis dans la grande salle et on regarde impatiemment le choipeau magique distribué les nouveaux élèves dans leurs maisons respectives. Ça devient de plus en plus long chaque année. On dirait que le choipeau fait exprès de prendre tout son temps alors qu'il sait très bien que tout ce que les élèves veulent au fond en arrivant à Poudlard c'est manger.

Je souris en voyant Sam faire a semblant de mourir de faim sur la table. Cette fille est tout simplement trop drôle. Elle est zen en étant surexcitée. À vrai dire c'est plutôt difficile de décrire sa personnalité. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds et les mèches folles de sa frange lui vole dans les yeux. Elle est belle mais elle ne le sait pas. Tout comme elle est intelligente mais n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. L'important c'est qu'on peut lui faire confiance et qu'elle est toujours prête à nous écouter.

Je lance ensuite un regard entendue à Emily, en voyant Alice en pleine admiration devant Frank Londubat, garçon pour qui elle a le béguin depuis 2 ans. Emily est géniale. Elle me connait mieux que moi-même. Sa personnalité a tout pour plaire et avec ses cheveux foncé lui arrivant au niveau des épaules et ses super yeux noirs elle est jolie comme tout. Alice quant à elle c'est la gentillesse incarnée. Tout est doux chez elle. De son petit visage rond jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux châtains clairs. Elle passe son temps à sourire et à aider tout le monde.

- Attention Lily, ne te retourne surtout pas, Potter est en train de te dévisager, me lance soudain Sam.

- Ouais, soupirais-je. Je suis rendu habituée maintenant. Ça fait des années qu'il me dévisage sans arrêt.

En effet juste dans le train, j'avais déjà eue droit à 3 demande à sortir, des dizaines de sourires ravageurs et plusieurs coups de la main qui se balade dans les cheveux. Potter quand à lui c'était pris un baffe et des tonnes de répliques cassantes.

- Il ne me lâchera donc jamais ? Demandai-je, sachant déjà que la réponse ne serait pas ce que je voulais entendre.

- J'ai bien peur que non Lils, répondit Emily. Il t'a dans la tête. Et quand un gars a quelque chose dans la tête...

- Ouais, dans la tête et ailleurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Sam, avec un sourire en coin.

Heureusement le Professeur Dumbledore se leva à cet instant pour faire son discours de début d'année et Sam se mérita simplement un long regard noir de ma part.

Après avoir rempli nos assiette de choses à l'air délicieuses on se remet à discuter.

- Parfois je me demande si les gars ont justement autres choses que les filles dans la tête.

- Oui, il y a quelque chose d'autre.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Le quidditch.

- Ah oui. Les filles et le quidditch. Intéressant.

XxX

À 9 heures et demi, après avoir reconduit les premières années dans la salle commune de gryffondor je me dépêche pour me rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore où celui-ci m'attends avec le préfet en chef masculin. Il s'agit de Christian Swanson, un serdaigle avec qui j'ai déjà bavarder 2 ou 3 fois. Il est gentil mais j'aurais préféré que se soit Remus. Quoi que, vu du coté positif, ce n'est pas Remus mais au moins ce n'est pas un serpentard.

- Je vous ai choisi parce que je sais que je peux compter sur vous et que vous êtes des élèves très responsables. Durant l'année vous aurez à faire respecter le règlement et vous devrez aussi vous assurez que tout ce passe bien dans l'école.

Dumbledore nous sourit d'un air bienveillant. C'est fou qu'est que je peux apprécier ce bonhomme avec ces lunettes en demi-lunes. Oh merlin mais où sont passé mes bonnes manières ?(Sûrement Potter qui me les a volées) Dumbledore est tout sauf un bonhomme. C'est un très grand sorcier. Il a même sa propre carte chocogrenouilles. N'empêche que je l'apprécie quand même. Et puis c'est pas comme si je le traitais de vieux bonhomme. Parce que là ça serait vraiment mal poli. Oh mais qu'est-ce que je raconte là moi ?

Enfin, après ce petit délire mental je fait un grand sourire à Dumbledore comme pour m'excuser de le traiter de bonhomme. Il me fait un clin d'oeil et rajoute en passant :

- Bon eh bien c'est pas que je m'ennui mais j'entends d'ici l'appel de mes draps fraîchement lavés et je suis sur que pour vous c'est pareil alors je vous laisse faire votre ronde. Bonsoir.

Et toujours sous son sourire bienveillant nous quittons son bureau. Notre première ronde commence bien. J'aurais cru que les maraudeurs auraient préparer une petite farce pour nous signaler qu'ils sont, malheureusement, toujours là mais non, rien. En marchant dans les couloirs Christian me parle. Je ne réponds qu'a moitié car je me rends compte assez vite que je suis fatiguée. Au détour d'un couloir on entends soudain une grosse explosion suivis de quelques cris. Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Je le savais. Je le savais. Je déteste James Potter, Sirius Black et tout ce qui va avec! J'ouvre les yeux et m'apprête à aller sur les lieux du crime mais Christian me retiens par le bras.

- Laisse ! Tu à l'air épuisée. Vas dormir et je vais m'arranger avec tout ça.

- Tu es sur ?

- Ouais ! Allez file !

Je ne me le fait pas dire deux fois et en passant le portrait de la grosse dame je souris. Décidément, j'ai encore eue tort de me plaindre. Christian est gentil, serviable et beau garçon. Et par dessus tout il n'est pas un serpentard. Vraiment il a tout pour lui.

XxX

Première journée de cours. On commence avec un double cours de potions. J'aime bien les potions. Du moins j'aimais bien les potions jusqu'a aujourd'hui. Le ciel semble vouloir me punir d'avoir fuit la gaffe des maraudeurs hier soir et résultat je suis placée en binôme avec Potter. Mais à part cette nouvelle catastrophe qui a eue la puissance d'une bombe sur mon moral le cours commence plutôt bien. J'aperçois Christian assis plus loin devant. Je lui fais un petit signe de la main. Potter me voit. Il foudroie Christian du regard. Et moi je soupire encore une fois. Le cours commence. On doit préparer un potion assez compliquée et je m'absorbe dans le travail. Jusqu'à ce que :

- Hé Evans, qu'est-ce que tu dirais...

- Non !

- Tu m'a pas laissé finir.

- Je sais déjà ce que tu veux me dire.

- Ah oui ? Et selon toi qu'est-ce que je veux te dire ?

- Oh tu m'embêtes Potter. Concentre toi sur le travail.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Pendant environ 2 secondes, avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers moi.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Demande t'il très vite avant de se plaquer un sourire qui se veut charmeur sur les lèvres. Derrière moi j'entends Black qui rigole.

- Non.

- Ah.

- ...

- Pourquoi ?

- En combien de langues va t'il falloir que je te le dises pour que tu comprennes ! Non c'est non un point c'est tout. Maintenant travail.

Et je dis ça sur un ton exagérément exagéré. Je tends la main pour attraper des racines de mandragore mais comme je suis légèrement énervée j'en renverse partout et comme je m'applique à tout ramasser Potter reprends l'assaut d'une voix qui se veut pleine d'assurance.

- Okay Evans visiblement tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi.

- Tiens tu viens de comprendre!

En arrière j'entends Sirius qui se marre de plus belle.

- Non j'avais compris ça, je ne m'appel pas Peter quand même.

( Vagues protestations du Peter en question qui n'a pas trop compris pourquoi il est dans la conversation.)

- Mais tu vois, je sens qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases tout les deux. Si jamais on recommençait tout à zéro sa te plairait ?

- Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire.

- C'est simple. Tiens voilà... Bonjour jolie demoiselle, je m'appel James Potter. Je suis le plus grand attrapeur que Poudlard ai jamais connu. Et toi chéri, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Je-vais-te-mettre-une-baffe-si-tu-continu-tes-jeux-débiles-et-que-tu-ne-travail-pas!

- Oh du calme Lily la tigresse. C'était juste un jeu, une blague.

Il a raison. Je m'irrite pour rien. Je prends une grande inspiration et je continue mon travail en essayant d'avoir l'air détendue. Ce qui n'est pas chose facile avec Potter à mes cotés et Black qui rit toujours comme un idiot en arrière. Soudain je sens la main de Potter se poser sur mon avant bras et je perds mon sang-froid.

- Tu vas me laisser tranquille à la fin oui ? Demandais-je en haussant la voix un tout petit peu plus que je ne l'aurais souhaiter.

- Evans pourquoi est-ce que tu cris toujours après moi ?

- Parce que tu m'énerves voilà ! Et puis tu me cherches. Tu mérites que je te cris dessus !

- C'est si compliqué pour toi d'accepter que le plus beau gars de l'école ait flashé sur toi ?

Je me retiens de peine et de misère pour ne pas lui envoyer une gifle magistral. Oh mais attendez. Je ne me retiens pas d'habitude. Je m'élance donc mais il attrape ma main au passage.

- Au fond Evans je crois que tu es folle de moi mais que tu as juste peur de le montrer.

Là s'en est trop. Je suis... furieuse ! J'attrape le premier objet qui me tombe sous la main, -un plein flacon de pus de bubo bulbs-, et je l'envoi se fracasser en plein sur la tête de Potter. Voilà, fallait pas me chercher.


	4. Quand un plan diabolique surgit

**Fool for love **

**Résumé :** Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?

**Disclaimer** : À part 2 personnages rien ne m'appartient! Je ne fais qu'emprunter tout ça à Mme Rowling le temps d'une histoire !

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors voilà mon 4e chapitre. Je dois l'avouer celui-là il est un peu plus court et plate que les autres... Mais bon, il fait quand même parti de l'histoire et j'espère que vous aller aimer. Je tiens à préciser aussi que les bouts en_ italique_ c'est quand le point de vue est rendu extérieur, quand on est plus dans les pensées de Lily. Sur ce eh bien Bonne Lecture !

Merci à **Ahmose** et **Lily9172** pour leurs reviews !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 **

**Quand un plan diabolique surgit dans mon esprit**

Inutile de vous dire qu'après ça j'ai héritée de la pire retenue de ma vie. 1 mois entier à récurer des vieux chaudrons et à faire le ménage dans de vielles potions. Pas très exemplaire tout ça pour une fille qui est sensée faire respecter les règlements et montrer le bon exemple.

Mais rassurez-vous, je ne regrette rien. Bon d'accord je m'en veux un peu mais mes amies m'ont réconfortée comme seule des amies peuvent le faire dans ces cas là. Emily m'a même approuvée et m'a dit qu'elle même n'aurait pus faire mieux. Sam, elle, m'a tendue une barre de chocolat et m'a dit que j'avais été fantastique. Selon elle le sucre est le meilleur ami de tous en situation de choc. Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Et toujours selon elle, Potter méritait 2 fois pire que ce que je lui avais fais. Vrai mais quand même. Alice était vraiment surprise que j'ai eue le culot de faire un truc pareil. Moi même je n'en reviens toujours pas. Allez s'avoir pourquoi après elle c'était mise à parler de faire la même chose sur Frank pour qu'il la remarque. Heureusement j'ai pus freiner ses plans à temps. Entre vous et moi, je pense que Frank est moins totalement indifférent aux charmes d' Alice qu'il ne veut bien le laissez voir. Alice, elle, ne voit ce qu'elle ne veut que bien voir mais moi, qui suis le point de vue extérieur, je vois encore plus de choses et donc je vois que c'est 2 là vont finir par se voir. Vous me suivez ? Si oui tant mieux. Si non bah tant pis pour vous.

Hum, je ne sais pas si le pus de bubobulbs a des propriétés magiques insoupçonnés qui calme les ardeurs des prétendants non désirés mais, depuis que je lui en ai renversée une pleine bouteille sur la tête James Potter se tient tranquille. Plus de demande à sortir, rien. 9 jours que l'accident à eu lieu et depuis quand il me voit il me fait simplement un signe de la tête ou un petit salut gentil. Je crois qu'il est fâché. Et je déteste que les gens soient fâchés après moi, pour une raison ou une autre. Alors lorsque je vois Potter en cours de potion aujourd'hui ma bonne conscience me pousse à aller m'excuser.

- Potter, euh tu sais pour le coup de l'autre jour...

- Hum...

- Eh bien je crois qu'on devrait en parler...

- C'est toi qui m'a attaquée alors c'est toi qui devrais parler...

Et il se tourne pour parler avec Black et Lupin. Quelle grossièreté.

- Mais tu l'avais cherché !

- J'ai passé la nuit complète à l'infirmerie en plus de manquer 2 entraînements de quidditch et...

- Je...

- Tu...

- Je suis désolée ! T'es content maintenant ?

Et voilà ! Mon orgueil venait de se prendre un bon coup. James me regarde un instant avant de finalement, se mettre à sourire.

- Tu es toute pardonnée Lily-jolie ! Alors maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, disons pour officialiser notre réconciliation tu... accepterais de sortir avec moi ?

- Bordel Potter !

Et je me détourne avant que l'envie de lui fracasser autre chose -un chaudron par exemple- sur la tête ne me prennes. Il est incroyable. Vraiment. J'aperçois soudain Christian qui me fait un petit geste de la main du devant de la classe. C'est en lui rendant son salut que j'ai un éclair de génie. À coté de Christian est assis Calli Murray. Cette fille est aussi belle que stupide et si je ne me trompe pas, elle aurait un petit faible pour Potter depuis un certain temps déjà, sans pour autant avoir vraiment réussi à l'aborder. Hum... Oui, oui ça ne peut que marcher... Je me lève et vais voir Slurgorn à son bureau.

- Oui mlle Evans ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Eh bien Mr. Vous savez... Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce qui c'est passé en cours l'autre jour et je ne voudrais surtout pas prendre le risque que cela se reproduise alors ce serait bien si vous pouviez me changez de place. Disons je ne sais pas moi... À coté de Christian Swanson peut-être ?

Et j'accompagne cette phrase par le sourire le plus naïf et le plus angélique dont je sois capable.

- Oui en effet c'est une très bonne idée ! Mr Potter apporter toutes vos choses, je vous change de place.

Et sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Je me retrouve en binôme avec Christian, que j'apprécie de plus en plus et Potter doit maintenant faire équipe avec Calli. Celle-ci s'empresse de se mettre en mode flirt. Je viens de lui offrir la chance de sa vie sur un plateau d'argent.

Voyez-vous, c'est simple, en mettant ces 2 là ensemble je suis débarrassé de Potter et avec un peu de chance celui-ci ne restera pas indifférent aux charmes de Calli et pour finir, il ne m'accordera plus aucune attention. Brillant n'est-ce pas ? Qui ose à présent mettre mon intelligence en doute ?

XxX

_Au moment où Lily s'était levée James avait senti que la jolie rousse avait quelque chose en tête. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Rapidement il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière et soupira tristement. Remus avait raison. S'il voulait à présent conquérir le coeur de Lily il devrait changer. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Alors ? Une petite review ? Ça serait vraiment gentil !


	5. changement d'attitude et baiser spontané

**Fool for love **

**Résumé :** Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?

**Disclaimer : **Je crois que vous comprenez le principe ! Rien est à moi. À part 2 personnages et l'histoire !

**Note de l'auteure : **Bon alors je sais que mes chapitres sont très courts et croyez moi je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de les rallonger ! Ce n'est pas toujours facile mais bon ! Celui-ci, le 5e, est quand même déjà plus long que le 4e ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci beaucoup à **Lily9172**, **Ahmose** et **Lyrina Black** pour leurs reviews !

Et surtout... Bonne Lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5**

**Changement d'attitude et baiser spontané !**

Le mois de septembre se termine dans le calme et la paix et celui d'octobre commence de la même façon.

Avec tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble, lors de nos ronde et de nos cours de potion, j'ai la chance d'apprendre à mieux connaître Christian. Il est toujours très gentil avec moi et me complimente sans arrêt.

- Tiens c'est jolie tes cheveux placés comme ça Lily.

- Ça alors, tu es vraiment douée !

- J'adore la couleur de tes yeux.

Je sais bien qu'au fond je lui plais et qu'il veut plus de ma part mais moi je ne suis pas prête à m'engager tout de suite avec lui et je me contente donc de flirter gentiment. D'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sur de vouloir vraiment m'engager à quelque chose avec lui donc aussi bien attendre !

Le 26 octobre dans la soirée, les filles et moi on a prévus de faire un party pyjama dans notre dortoir pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Sam. Emily nous a trouvées de la bouffe et des boissons et j'ai décorée le dortoir avec tout plein de fleurs et de ballons. Je suis justement en train de mettre la touche finale quand Alice demande d'une voix timide :

- Euh les filles...

- Oui Alice ? Dit Emily

- Je... Hum...

- Allez vas y parle ! Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Nous t'écoutons. Qu'est que tu as encore fais, ou alors ce que tu n'as pas fais ? Demande Sam avec son tact et sa sagesse habituel. Elle est assise sur son lit et se barbouille les ongles d'orteils en rose bonbon.

Alice rougit d'un coup et dit d'une traite :

- En sortant du cours de divination tout à l'heure Frank m'a parlé, il m'a dit qu'il n'y comprenait rien et m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider ce soir. Je lui est alors répondu qu'on faisait une petite fête et il a répondu à son tour : Dommage ! Alors d'un coup, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je l'ai invité à se joindre à nous !

Et elle ferme les yeux en redoutant le jugement. Mais au lieu du sermon qu'elle attendait c'est des cris surexcités qui lui réponde. Avec joie, on saute toutes sur elle.

- Waouh Alice !

- Alors toi et Frank... ?

- Voyons les filles, il veut seulement que je l'aide dans ces devoir c'est tout ! En amis. Se défend la concernée.

- Hum oui si tu veux... Mais tu avoueras que c'est quand même étrange qu'un garçon ait envie d'étudier un vendredi soir...

- Non, non s'empresse t'elle de répondre. Sa ne veut rien dire.

Mais malgré ça on se met toutes les 3 à courir dans le dortoir en chantant à tue tête, tandis qu'Alice prend une jolie couleur tomate.

- Je veux bien l'accueillir à ma fête dit Sam avec solennité après notre moment de folie.

- C'est super... Sauf qu'il va être le seul garçon pensais-je tout d'un coup.

- Non il ne sera pas le seul.

Et on se tourne toutes d'un coup vers celle qui venait de dire cette phrase. C'est à dire la fêtée, Sam.

- Quoi ? Osais-je demander la première.

Elle referme son tube de vernis à ongle puis elle bouge les orteils pour admirer le résultat et finalement satisfaite elle se tourne vers nous et réponds :

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, surtout toi Lily mais Sirius va venir aussi. Comme on est ensemble en potions et en défense contre les forces du mal on a apprit à se connaître. Au fond il est très gentil, un peu stupide par moment mais c'est un bon gars. Alors je l'ai invité à ma fête parce que eh bien j'en avais envie.

Et elle avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Je suis un peu surprise et septique aussi quant qu'au fait que Sirius soit un bon gars (d'après moi il lui a fait le coup du regard de chien battu pour se faire inviter) mais néanmoins j'accepte finalement qu'il fasse parti de notre fête. Après tout c'est son anniversaire. Elle a le droit de faire tout ce qu'il lui plait. Et si ce qu'il lui plait c'est qu'un batteur brun, macho et séducteur passe la soirée à faire la fête dans sa chambre et bien moi je dis amen !

À 8 heures et demi on cogne à la porte. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise en voyant Remus et Potter débarquer à la suite de Frank et Sirius. Mais oui, il ne manquait plus que cela. Pourquoi ne pas invité tous les serpentards un coup parti ! Je lance un regard interloqué à Sam mais c'est Remus qui répond à ma question silencieuse.

- On ne pouvait quand même pas laisser Sirius être le seul à faire la fête et à s'amuser!

- Et les party nous adorent. Rajoute Potter.

- Alors on s'est en quelque sorte... invité ! Termine Lupin

- Oh et puis, Remet Sirius. J'étais pas pour laisser ces 2 là tout seuls ! Sans moi ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Ils sont perdus. Ils tournent en rond.

Sans même le regarder et cesser de sourire Potter donne une claque en arrière de la tête de Black. Remus fait pareil mais c'est Potter qui est touché.

- Hé ! Je t'ai rien fait!

- Désolé Cornedrue c'est l'autre que je visais.

Il recommence et touche finalement sa cible, c'est à dire la tête de Black. Celui-ci s'éloigne hors de portée des mains de ses 2 amis, l'air de dire : Arrêter ! Vous allez abîmer ma jolie tête. Puis il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et dit, tout souriant :

- Alors on se la fait cette fête?

Je secoue la tête excédée. Et sur ce, ladite fête commence. Malgré mes réserves au début je finis par me laisser aller et la soirée se passe super bien. On a du plaisir, on rigole. Sirius et Emily font un concours de qui se mettra le plus de dragée surprise dans la bouche en une minute. C'est débile mais absolument tordant. Et tout ce qu'on fait après en va de même. Plus les jeux sont stupides mieux c'est. Telle est la devise du dix-huitième anniversaire de Sam.

Je passe vraiment un bon moment. Potter n'est pas désagréable avec moi. Je veux dire par là qu'il se comporte en être humain, qu'il n' essaye pas de faire du charme. À la fin de la soirée, on est tous assis en cercle, un morceau de gâteau chocolat, vanille, fraise et banane dans les mains et on bavarde tranquillement. Lupin, Black et Potter sont en train de raconter à grands coup de détails et de rires la dernière farce qu'ils ont faits a Malefoy et sa bande. Je trouve qu'ils sont ingénieux. Mais ça, pour rien au monde je ne vais leur dire. J'ai ma fierté quand même !

Sirius conclut donc l'histoire mais s'échappe et révèle une partie du coup qu'ils sont en train de planifier. Aussitôt il se fait bombarder de gâteau et injurier par ses 2 copains. Potter est assis juste en face de moi et en le regardant échanger des vannes avec son meilleur ami je dois m'avouer qu'il a changé. Je ne saurais dire depuis quand, mais il est moins arrogant et plus détendu et c'est à peine si je me souviens de la dernière fois qu'il m'a demandé à sortir. Eh oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je crois que ce cher cornedrue comme se plaisent à l'appeler ses amis, est en train de laissez tomber les masques pour nous montrer un peu sa vraie personnalité.

XxX

Le lendemain, samedi, 16 heures de l'après midi je suis assise contre un chêne près du lac dans le parc et je suis pleinement concentrée dans mes études de runes. Potter vient soudain s'asseoir à coté de moi.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Et c'est tout ce qu'on trouve à dire. Apparemment il revient d'un entraînement de quidditch car il est couvert de sable et il tient le vif d'or dans ses mains. Il joue un instant avec puis après un silence pour le moins gênant il relance la conversation.

- Alors c'était bien cette petite fête hier pas vrai ?

- Oui c'était très réussi.

- Ah oui ? Ça t'a plus ? Je veux dire... même si on était là ?

- Ouais, je me suis bien amusée, même et surtout avec les maraudeurs dans le décor. Dis-je en baisant la tête. Puis je lève le regard et rajoute, moqueuse :

- C'est juste dommage que Pettigrew ne soit pas venu. Potter sourit.

- Oh. Il avait un rancart.

- Sans déconner ? Avec qui ?

Je vous jures, je suis vraiment sous le choc. Peter n'est pas ce qu'on appel à proprement parler, un tombeur. Loin de là.

- Marcie Holden.

- Ah ! Et... Ils ? Euh... Comment... Comment ça s'est passé ?

- On s'en fout !

- Ouais.

Il me sourit, je lui souris et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'il est beaucoup plus proche de moi qu'il ne devrait l'être. Il a dépassé les lignes jaunes marqué danger et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en aperçoit même pas. Je m'apprête à lui en faire la remarque mais doucement je le vois qui se penche sur moi. Il m'embrasse. Oh merlin il m'embrasse ! Le salaud. Sur le coup je suis trop figée pour faire quoi que ce soit mais au bout de 5 secondes je reprends mes esprits et je m'écarte de lui. Puis je ramasse mes affaires en vitesse et sans un mot je pars en courant vers le château.


	6. Ce qui peut résulter d'une fringale

**Fool for love **

**Résumé : **Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?

**Disclaimer : **À part 2 personnages et l'histoire rien est à moi ! J'emprunte seulement l'univers de J.K Rowling le temps d'un récit !

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici, chers lecteurs et lectrices ( bien que je doute que vous soyez nombreux et nombreuses...) mon 6e Chapitre ! Celui-là c'est un de mes préférés à date !J'ai beaucoup aimée l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a moi !

Un super merci à **lily9172** qui m'encourage depuis le début !

Bonne Lecture !

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 6 **

**Ce qui peut résulter d'une fringale de minuit **

_... Oh merlin il m'embrasse ! Le salaud. Sur le coup je suis trop figée pour faire quoi que ce soit mais au bout de 5 secondes je reprends mes esprits et je m'écarte de lui. Puis je ramasse mes affaires en vitesse et sans un mot je pars en courant vers le château._...

Je me dirige tout droit vers la salle commune. Il reste seulement quelques élèves éparpiller un peu partout, les autres étant déjà partis manger. Heureusement mes amies sont encore là. Alice est assise sur un fauteuil et fais son devoir de divination. Sam occupe le divan d'a coté et dessine sur un bout de parchemin. Emily est étendue de tout son long par terre et lis un bouquin. Pour ma part je suis sans dessus dessous. Je m'assois à coté de Sam pour me relever 2 secondes après comme si mon siège était en feu, puis je me mets à faire les 100 pas devant la cheminée.

- Vous voulez sans doute savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Réponds Emily les yeux toujours dans son livre.

- Eh bien je n'ai aucune envie de vous le raconter mais compte tenu du fait que vous m'avez toujours supporté je suppose que vous en avez le droit.

- Hum...

- C'est Potter ! Cet idiot il... Il m'a embrassé ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Sur les lèvres en plus ! Un baiser sur les lèvres. Potter m'a embrassé et...

- Tu as aimée ça ?

- Oui... NON ! Bien sur que non ! Je le déteste ce crétin qui m'a...

- Embrassé, oui on sait !

Je m'arrête de marcher et considère mes amies qui n'ont pas bougées depuis que je suis rentré dans la pièce. Leur manque de réaction me sidère. Je sais bien qu'elles sont habituées à mes délires et à mes crises contre Potter mais la c'est urgent, j'ai besoin de leur aide. J'ouvre la bouche pour leur demander d'apporter un peu plus de soutien et de réconfort à mon pauvre petit être en état de choc mais à cet instant le portrait pivote et Potter rentre dans la salle commune suivi des maraudeurs. Ils sont en pleine discussion. Soudain il me voit et il fige. Un petit règlement de compte s'impose. Je m'avance pour lui envoyer ma main dans la figure mais il m'attrape le bras dans mon élan. C'est fou ce que le quidditch peut avoir développé ses réflexes. Mes yeux lance des éclairs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? demandai-je d'une voix forte.

Du coin de l'oeil j'aperçois Remus qui fait signe aux autres de sortir. Ils semblent tous être d'accord pour suivre ce plan sauf Sam qui est scotchée sur le divan et qui attends de voir comment les choses vont se finir. Sirius arrive alors et d'un bond la met sur son dos pour la mener hors de la salle commune. On se retrouve alors seuls moi et ce crétin de Potter aux lèvres en feu.

- T'es vraiment stupide ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Répétais-je, parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Lily, écoutes je suis désolé ! Il faut que tu me pardonnes. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Et il parle presque aussi fort que moi. Je m'éloigne et baisse la tête.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

- T'aurais du y penser avant de m'embrasser, idiot. Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

- C'est arrivé tout seul. Sur le moment... Je suis désolé. Je te jures que je ne recommencerais plus jamais. Vraiment... désolé...

Je le regarde tranquillement. Ma fureur s'est un peu calmée. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me pousse à croire qu'il est sincère. Qu'il regrette ce baiser. Qu'il est vraiment désolé.

- Plus jamais c'est promis ? Demandais-je.

- Promis

- Dans ce cas c'est bon je te pardonne. Dis-je avant de sortir retrouver mes amies dans la grande salle.

XxX

2 jours plus tard. Il est 2 heures du matin et je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai pourtant passé une journée épuisante mais on dirait que le marchand de sable a décidé de m'oublier cette nuit. Et puis j'ai faim. Très faim. Je ferme les yeux très fort en essayant de m'endormir pour oublier que je suis fatiguée et que mon estomac est vide. Peine perdue. Abandonnant le combat et mes draps, je descends dans la salle commune. J'aperçois quelqu'un assit dans le fauteuil près du feu. C'est James Potter. Il porte un pantalon de pyjama bleu et gris ainsi qu'un t-shirt gris et il semble perdu dans ses réflexions. Je m'approche et dit :

- Tiens toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

Il se retourne et me sourit.

- Non. J'ai tout plein de stratégies et d'idées de tactique de quidditch dans la tête... Avec le match contre les serpentards qui approche j'ai un peu de mal à fermer l'oeil. Et Sirius ronfle. Et toi c'est quoi ton excuse ?

- J'ai faim.

- Ah mais ce n'est pas un problème ça ma chère, dit il tout sourire avant de rajouter : Attends moi ici.

Et il revient 3 minutes plus tard avec une cape et un bout de parchemin dans le mains.

- Allez viens.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Tu verras.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, je me laisse entraîner de l'autre coté du portrait de la grosse dame. Potter nous couvre avec la cape.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va passer inaperçus avec un truc pareil sur le dos ? demandais-je.

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité.

- Oh ! C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Je suis impressionnée.

Tandis que nous marchons Potter lance fréquemment des regards sur le bout de parchemin.

- Et c'est quoi ça ? Je tente de voir par dessus son épaule.

- Ça eh bien... C'est un secret.

Tiens tiens, Monsieur me fait des cachotteries. Mais je suis bien décidée à ne pas en rester là. Je prends l'air le plus convainquant et le plus préfète-en-chef possible pour rajouter :

- Tu sais, Dumbledore serait vraiment intéressé d'apprendre l'existence de cette cape. Parce que j'imagine que c'est avec ça que vous réussissez à jouer tout vos tours pendables...

Malgré la noirceur, je vois Potter qui sourit d'un air mystérieux avant de dire :

- C'est un carte. Une carte de Poudlard.

Là je suis vraiment impressionnée.

Et bientôt on arrive devant le tableau d'une coupe de fruits qui s'ouvre lorsque Potter chatouille la poire. On est rendu en cuisine. Des elfes de maison s'empresse de nous accueillir. Je suis émerveillée.

Quand on repart 20 minutes plus tard on a assez de nourriture pour ne plus descendre à la grande salle pendant 1 semaine. Bon j'exagère un peu mais on a les bras tellement remplis qu'il est à présent impossible d'essayer de mettre la cape d'invisibilité sans tout échapper par terre. On s'en retourne donc le plus silencieusement possible. Ce qui n'est pas très évident parce que je suis prise d'un fou rire aussi intense qu'inexplicable et que Potter se retient de peu pour rire avec moi.

Soudain il fige et je lui fonce direct dans le dos. On en échappe la moitié de nos provisions par terre. Devant nous se tient Miss Teigne, cette affreuse chatte qui appartient au concierge. Elle lance un miaulement sonore.

- Eh merde.

Potter me prends par le bras et m'entraîne rapidement dans un petit espace derrière une statue au coin du couloir. Puis il prononce un faible _accio_ et la nourriture échappée vient nous rejoindre dans notre cachette. Juste à temps. Rusard arrive.

- Alors, tu as flairer quelque chose ma belle ?

Il passe près de nous et je retiens mon souffle. J'essaie de me reculer le plus possible contre le mur mais l'espace est très petit. Trop petit. Je suis collée à Potter. Je respire son parfum à la fois épicée et suave. Je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux et la chaleur de sa main qu'il a laissé sur mon bras. Merlin... Je ferme les yeux. Rusard inspecte les environs et puis finalement il s'en va, sa chatte sur les talons. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je me dépêche de sortir de la cachette et de m'éloigner.

Arrivés dans la salle commune on dépose notre butin de guerre sur une table près du feu et je me détends enfin. Mon estomac me crie t'attaquer la nourriture et c'est ce que je fais. Potter se joint à moi.

- Alors au fond Evans, tu n'est pas si sage que tu veux bien nous le faire croire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?demandais-je sur la défensive.

- Eh bien , tu sors en plein nuit, avec un maraudeurs qui plus est, tu prends de la nourriture en cuisine, tu te caches de l'autorité et tu excelles dans l'art de faire du chantage...

- Écoute, ces stéréotypes sont vraiment stupides. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis préfète en chef que je ne sais pas comment m'amuser.

- Oui je n'en doute plus maintenant.

- Et puis de toute façon c'est toi qui m'a entraîner alors ça ne compte pas vraiment.

Il sourit. On mange un instant en silence et puis je demande, curieuse :

- Alors c'est vraiment comme ça... Je veux dire avec la cape et cette carte de Poudlard que vous arriver à... être les maraudeurs ?

- Ouais.

- Et vous avez d'autres secrets comme celui-là ?

- Bien sur ! Mais si je te les disais tous, après je serais obligé de te tuer.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Oui. Et tu vois ce serait vraiment dommage de salir le beau tapis de notre salle commune.

- Hum hum, d'accord, j'ai compris.

Je souris à mon tour et je tends la main pour attraper un biscuit au chocolat.

- Hum.. ils me rappellent ceux de ma mère.

- Ma mère aussi en fait des semblables. Elle adore cuisiner. Il faudra que je te la présente un jour.

- Je l'ai déjà rencontrée. Tu sais sur le chemin de traverse il y a 2 ans.

- Ah oui. Je m'en souviens. Je venais de m'acheter ce super livre sur le quidditch et la trousse d'entretien qui allait avec. Et toi tu venais de prendre Chat mallow. Tu essayais de te cacher derrière lui pour ne pas que je te vois. Tu étais aussi avec tes parents et une fille avec un cou énorme.

- Ma soeur.

- Oh tu as une soeur ?

- Ouais, elle est moldue. Elle me déteste et c'est réciproque. Si elle m'accompagne sur le chemin de traverse chaque année c'est parce qu'elle est obligée de le faire.

- Et tes parents ?

- Eux aussi sont moldus mais au contraire de ma soeur, je les aimes beaucoup.

- Ils ont de la chance d'avoir une fille comme toi.

- Oui, hum et toi, c'est vraiment une passion le quidditch pas vrai ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet un brin mal à l'aise.

- Oui, j'adore ça. C'est génial d'être dans les airs. Quand je vole j'ai l'impression que tout est permis. Qu'il n'y a plus de limites. D'ailleurs je vais peut-être essayer d'entrer dans une équipe professionnel.

- Tu aurais toutes tes chances.

- Merci c'est gentil. Mais il y a aussi le boulot d'auror qui me plairait. Et toi qu'est-ce qui te tente ?

- Oh j'en sais rien. Médicomage peut-être. Ou auror. Ça doit être vraiment excitant comme travail.

Potter me regarde les yeux grands ouvert et manque de s'étouffer avec son biscuit. J'éclate de rire. Les gens ont toujours cette réaction quand je leur dis ça.

- C'est donc si difficile à imaginer ? Que je puisse devenir auror.

- Eh bien oui. Tu as l'air si douce... Oh ! Mais j'oubliais presque... Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, tu es terrible quand tu te mets en colère. Vu de cet angle l'ennemi n'aurait aucune chance face à toi...

- Eh bien voilà !

On rigole ensemble un moment. Puis je me prends un grand verre de jus de citrouille et commence à le boire tranquillement. Les glouglous de mon ventre se sont enfin apaisés.

- Tu sais, dis-je après quelques secondes de silence. C'est la première fois qu'on a une vraie conversation toi et moi. Sans cris, ni gifle.

- Oui c'est vrai. Quoi que, l'autre jour dans le parc on était bien partis... eumh jusqu'a ce que...

- Tu m'embrasses. Complétais-je pour lui.

- Ouais.

Nous nous taisons gênés. Potter tourne la tête, se penche par en avant et regarde le feu. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Je laisse mon regard se promener sur son dos fort et musclé puis se posé sur ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Ainsi, à la lueur des flammes James Potter n'a jamais été aussi beau...

Waouh une minute ! Est-ce vraiment moi qui, à l'instant vient de penser que James Potter est beau ? Oui, oui aucun doute. C'est bien moi. Cette pensée me trouble énormément. Je me lève et croise les bras.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps que j'aille me coucher maintenant... essayer de dormir un peu... pour pouvoir tenir réveiller au cours de divination demain.

- Oui, moi aussi je vais y aller.

- D'accord. C'était sympa. Merci.

- De rien. Dors bien Lily.

- Bonne nuit James.

_James regarda Lily s'éloigner dans son pyjama rose et bleu. Il était heureux, très heureux, car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom. _

**Reviews please !**


	7. Des fleurs qui tombent du ciel

**Fool for love **

**Résumé : **Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?... James a changé et bien malgré elle, Lily commence à apprécier sa compagnie...

**Disclaimer : **Les lieux et personnages (sauf 2) appartiennent à Mme Rowling. J'écris l'histoire, c'est tout !

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon chapitre 7 ! Je sais qu'il est pas super long mais sachez que j'ai fais mon possible pour essayer de rallonger mes chapitres au maximum... ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même... Alors voilà, laissez moi vos commentaires, impressions, critiques ! J'ai besoin d'encouragements (!) Et ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir vos opinions )

Merci à **Lily9172** et à **Leetha** pour leurs reviews

Et bon maintenant assez parler ! Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7 **

**Des fleurs qui tombent du ciel **

Et les jours passent. Le mois de novembre arrive apportant avec lui des journées plus froides et même parfois quelques flocons de neige.

Mes rondes se poursuivent comme à l'habitude. Je vais en cours, je vois mes amies et je discute souvent aussi avec Christian. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il ne me plais pas parce que ce serait mentir. Il est beau, gentil, drôle. Le gars idéal en fin de compte. Celui que toutes les mères rêverait d'avoir comme gendre. Mais pour ma part je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose. L'étincelle ou je ne sais pas quoi. Et donc pour l'instant on est encore au stade très bons amis.

Autres personnes qui sont au stade très bons amis, Sirius et Sam. Ces 2 là passent vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble et parfois moi et les filles on se demande s'ils ne vont pas finir en couple. Ça serait bizarre. Chouette mais bizarre. Non en fait à la réflexion ça serait seulement bizarre.

Il y a aussi Frank et Alice. Ils S'aiment tous les 2. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Seulement ils semblent être les 2 seuls à ne pas s'en apercevoir. Et ils se torturent chacun de leur bord, concernés mais pensant ne pas l'être.

Pour ma part je dois avouer que je n'ai pas parlée de ma nuit de débauche gourmande avec James Potter à mes amies. Allez donc savoir pourquoi. Moi même je ne le sais pas.

Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de discuter à nouveau avec lui. Eh bien à cause de Sam et Sirius qui se la joue copain-copain on passe désormais beaucoup de notre temps avec James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. À vrai dire on est toujours avec eux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait être si sympa et amusant de se tenir avec les maraudeurs. Mais bon ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai beau parler avec James tout les jours je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire... seul à seul. Comme l'autre jour. Vous comprenez ? Je suis très occupée avec mes responsabilités de préfète et il est beaucoup pris par ses entraînements de quidditch. Et quand on se voit il y a tous les autres autour. Mais ça ne m'embête pas. Non au fond sa me soulage parce que depuis cette soirée je suis légèrement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Je commence un peu à l'apprécier et c'est ça qui me gène.

Aujourd'hui. Samedi 14 novembre. Il y a le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Un des plus attendu de l'année. Toute l'école est agitée. Je croise James alors qu'il se rend sur le terrain avec Sirius.

- Hello Lily.

- Salut James. Bonne chance pour tantôt. Pas pitié pour les serpentards.

- À vos ordres Miss ! Il fait une petite révérence, me sourit et continu son chemin. Quand à moi je vais déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard toute l'école est rassemblée dans les gradins. Le temps semble être avec nous et la température est idéal. Il fait certes un peu froid mais le ciel est bleu, sans aucun nuages à l'horizon. Avec Emily, Sam, Remus, Peter et Alice on aborde les couleurs rouge et or de gryffondor et on crie comme des perdues. Bientôt la voix du commentateur se fait entendre et les Serpentards font leur entrée. Ils sont accueillis... Eh bien comme des serpentards on l'habitude d'être accueillis. Ensuite c'est au tour des gryffondors. La foule est en délire.

Les quatorze joueurs enfin prêts, un coup de sifflet retendit, le match commence. Le souaffle se passe de gauche à droite. Les joueurs volent, foncent, attaquent. Black envoi joliment valser un cognard du coté du gardien adverse et gryffondor ouvre le score. Décidément toutes ces heures de pratiques auront portés leurs fruits et tout le monde s'accordent pour dire que ça risque d'être un match vraiment intéressant. Le souaffle recommence à aller de main en main.

Soudain, une jolie fleur blanche tombe du ciel et atterrit doucement sur mes genoux. Je lève les yeux juste à temps pour voir s'éloigner une tornade rouge et or portant le numéro 23 et le nom Potter au dos. Bien malgré moi un large sourire fends mon visage alors que je touche doucement du bout des doigts les pétales de la fleur.

XxX

Et voilà le match est fini. On a clanché les serpentards 290 à 120 ! Ce fut un match vraiment intense. Je ne suis pas du genre a aimer le quidditch d'habitude -en fait je trouve ça trop violent et totalement sans intérêt- mais là je dois dire que le match était sensas.

Inutile de vous dire que la fête qui va avoir lieu se soir dans notre salle commune va être énorme. On est justement partie pour se rendre là bas les filles et moi quand quelqu'un me tape doucement sur l'épaule. Je suis presque déçue de constater que ce n'est que Christian.

- Hé Lily t'as une minute ? Il faudrait que je te parle.

- Euh.. Ouais bien sur.

Je dis aux filles que je vais les rattraper plus tard et il m'amène un peu en retrait. Il attends que tout le monde soit passé avant de parler. Ça doit être important. En attendant, je regarde où nous sommes et constate qu'on est juste à coté de cette statue derrière laquelle moi et James on s'étaient caché ce soir là. Des images de lui, aujourd'hui en tenue de quidditch et volant sur son balai me traverse la tête. Je souris. La voix de Christian me ramène, heureusement, sur le droit chemin.

- ... Lily, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup...

- Oui moi aussi. Tu est vraiment un bon ami.

- Oui mais tu vois j'aimerais être plus que ton copain.

XxX

_Dans la salle commune des gryffondors la fête bat son plein. Une des meilleurs jamais organisées à date. Soudain un voix lance : _

_- Hé Sirius ! On va bientôt être à court de biscuits et de boissons._

_James Potter, l'attrapeur vedette de son équipe, pose son verre sur la table et se dirige vers son meilleur ami. _

_- Laisse je vais y aller. _

_Et il sort par le portrait de la grosse dame. Il marche d'un pas assuré vers les cuisines, tout en sifflotant d'un air joyeux _We are the champions. _En passant à coté d'un couloir il croit voir quelqu'un. Il recule donc d'un pas et fige net. Il y a là Christian avec Lily. Sa Lily. Avec ce connard de Swanson. Il s'apprête à aller faire je ne sais quoi de stupide pour prouver qu'il est le plus fort mais au même moment Christian se penche et embrasse Lily. En voyant ça James tourne les talons et retourne d'où il vient. Tant pis pour les biscuits. _

XxX

Quand Christian m'embrasse pour la première fois, je ne réagis pas. Je le laisse faire. Je me dis que le petit quelque chose qui manque va peut-être faire son apparition. Au bout d'un moment alors que ses lèvres pétrissent les miennes je dois avouer qu'il ne se produit absolument rien. Je commence même à être ennuyée. Bientôt il descend dans mon cou et je sens ses mains qui se faufilent sous mon chemisier. Ça suffit là, s'en est trop. Je me dégage brusquement.

- Qu'est qui te prends ?

- Oh Lily ! Arrête de faire de ta petite offensée. J'ai envie de toi.

Et il se rapproche, près à m'embrasser de nouveau. C'est absurde. Merlin, dites moi que c'est une blague. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Christian de faire ça...

- D'accord c'était peut-être amusant mais là c'est bon. Arrête maintenant.

Je le repousse doucement mais apparemment, il n'a pas du tout envie de plaisanter. Il se rapproche encore et souris. Un sourire provocateur. Le style de sourire que je n'aime pas du tout. Le genre de sourire que devait avoir Jack l'éventreur avant de tuer ses pauvres victimes.

- Non mais... tu es complètement fou ! Moi qui croyais qu'on était amis.

-Ah Lily, Lily...

Je n'aime pas du tout sa façon de prononcer mon nom. Il s'arrête et me regarde en secouant la tête.

- Tu as encore tellement de choses à apprendre sur les garçons. Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais été aussi gentil avec toi si je n'avais pas voulu... disons... obtenir quelques petites faveurs ? Oh aller laisse toi faire. Je sais que toi aussi tu en meures d'envie.

Il tend la main pour me toucher le bras. Furieuse, je lui envoie mon poing en plein sur le nez. Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. Il s'étale de tout son long. Waouh! Tout un crochet du droit que je viens de lui envoyer là. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais frapper aussi fort. J'espère seulement que je ne lui ai pas cassé le nez. Quoi que, ça serait vraiment bien fait pour lui. Non mais !

- Tu me crois assez folle pour vouloir de toi ? Franchement. Et comme ça, dans un couloir en plus. Tu me connais vraiment mal. Je... Minable...

Et je pars en courant, dégoûtée, en me frottant le poing.

Qui aurait pu imaginer? Le parfait petit Christian est en fait un beau salaud. Et dire qu'il est préfet en chef. C'est horrible. C'est à se demander ce qu'il fait à Serdaigle et non à Serpentard. Je le traite de tous les noms intérieurement.

Je me surprends même à me dire que James embrasses 10 fois mieux.

**Reviews !**


	8. Ah, les hommes de beaux salauds !

**Fool for love **

**Résumé : **Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?... James a changé et bien malgré elle, Lily commence à apprécier sa compagnie...

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est à moi, 2 personnages sont à moi aussi mais tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling !

**Blabla de l'auteure : **Voici, en ce très beau samedi d'automne, mon 8e chapitre ! Comme toujours j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je tiens à remercier **millou95, leetha **et **Lily9172** pour leur gentilles reviews au chapitre précédent ! Alors voilà, bonne lecture ! À bientôt !

_Cerisevanille_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8**

**Ah, les hommes... de beaux salauds tout de même !**

_James entre dans la salle commune d'un pas raide, le souffle court. Il est déboussolé, ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Jamais il n'avait pris conscience à quel point... Soudain il aperçoit Calli dans un coin de la pièce. Il se ru vers elle et l'embrasse... Un baiser au goût acide de la vengeance._

XxX

Quand je rentre dans la salle commune, où la fête semble être un succès total, je suis assez furieuse. Autant après Christian qu'après moi-même. Je me trouve bien naïve de n'avoir rien vu venir, d'avoir pu penser une seconde que quelqu'un m'aimait pour plus que mon corps, pour plus que pour ÇA...

Émily m'agrippe tout juste comme je fais un pas dans la pièce.

- Lily ! Mais où t'étais passée ? Je te cherche depuis tantôt. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dis moi...

- Oh... Rien... J'étais seulement en train d'avoir la preuve irréfutable que les hommes sont des vrais salauds.

Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser et je ne veux pas l'embêter avec mes histoires. Je lui raconterai donc tout ça en détails plus tard.

- Ah oui très bien ! Bon maintenant viens avec moi...

Elle m'entraîne à coté d'un fauteuil rouge.

- Et dis moi ce que tu vois, juste là.

Je regarde dans la direction qu'elle me pointe et ce que je vois me remplie de joie et me fais oublier pour un instant presque toute ma fureur. Il y a là Frank et Alice en pleine discussion. Ils sont tout près l'un de l'autre et je peux presque voir les étincelles qu'il y a entre eux. Soudain quelqu'un bouscule Alice et elle se retrouve dans les bras de Frank. Elle ne semble pas vouloir s'en aller et il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Mais je vois tout de même qu'elle est gênée lorsqu'elle baisse le visage. Frank lui prend alors le menton et la force à le regarder. Et ils s'embrassent.

- Ohh t'as vu ? dis-je à Émily, toute attendrie. On vient d'assister à leur premier baiser !

Je suis vraiment toute émue et joyeuse pour eux. Depuis le temps que ça devait se faire ! En arrière plan j'aperçois Sam qui fais sa danse de la victoire sous le regard un peu interloqué de Sirius. Il me viens à l'idée que c'est peut-être elle qui a poussée Alice. Elle me voit soudain et lève les 2 pouces en l'air avant d'ajouter un clin d'oeil. Ça y est ! Mes doutes sont confirmés. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil en retour et mentalement je lui adresse toute les éloges du monde. Puis je me tourne à nouveau vers mes tourtereaux. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas les espionner comme ça, qu'ils méritent un peu d'intimité mais c'est plus fort que moi. Et je les regarde encore tout sourire quand Émily me tape le bras et dis :

- Apparemment, ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir du plaisir ce soir.

Effectivement en me tournant, j'aperçois un couple près d'une table, enlacés et qui s'embrasse comme si leur vie en dépendait. Je lève les yeux aux ciels et commence à plaindre la pauvre fille qui s'est fait embobiner comme ça... Je me demande d'ailleurs qui c'est. En penchant la tête de coté comme ça je vais peut-être mieux voir. Remus tasse toi de là ! Oh... Bon ça y est j'ai une vue imprenable maintenant...

Oh mais attendez un instant. Je reconnais ces cheveux. Et ce dos. Mais oui, je ne me trompe pas. C'est bien James Potter qui est en train de... forniquer comme ça dans la salle commune avec... Calli Murray.

Je détourne la tête avec empressement. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je devrais peut-être aller... les séparer ou les calmer je ne sais pas moi. En tant que préfète en chef il est de mon devoir de... Non, bien sur, je ne ferais rien. Ça serait beaucoup trop embarrassant. Et stupide. Ils ne font que... s'embrasser après tout. Je secoue donc la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Émily vient d'être rejointe par Sam. L'envie d'être seule me prends alors. Ce n'est pas la soirée la plus merveilleuse de ma vie et j'en ai marre de tout ce bruit. J'invente une excuse bidon et me dirige vers le dortoir. C'est seulement en montant l'escalier que je réalise alors que mon plan a marché. Que James est tombé dans les bras de Calli, qu'il va enfin me laisser tranquille. Mais bizarrement cette pensée ne me réjouit pas.

En entrant dans le dortoir je mets le pied sur un petit objet dur. Je lève les orteils et constate qu'il s'agit bien évidemment d'un Bertie crochue. Depuis l'anniversaire de Sam il y en a tout plein qui traîne comme ça dans notre chambre et on en trouve au moins trois tous les jours. Je décide d'un coup que j'ai envie de nettoyer un peu et que c'est le temps d'en finir une fois pour toute avec les bonbons cachés. Je me place donc au centre de la pièce et dit haut et fort :

- Accio Bertie crochue.

Aussitôt dit une dizaine, non plutôt une trentaine de petits bonbons de toutes les couleurs volent de toutes parts de la pièce et viennent... atterrir directement sur ma tête. Je ferme les yeux. Mais oui, ça m'apprendra aussi à vouloir jouer les femmes de ménages ! Très dramatiquement je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et je fourre ma tête sous l'oreiller. Que cette journée finisse au plus vite, c'est tout ce que je demande !

XxX

Le lendemain en me réveillant dans mon lit toute habillée après avoir passé un très mauvaise nuit, j'ai l'amère certitude que je mourais seule et malheureuse. Rendue dans la douche je suis persuadée que je vais devenir une de ses vieilles madames toutes ridées qui ont 38 chats et aucune vie sociale.

Résultat: je suis de mauvaise humeur, chat mallow m'en veut parce que j'ai décidé de commencer à détester les chats dès maintenant et 2 élèves de première année se sont enfuis en pleurant parce que je leur ai crier dessus. Bref, je suis un peu trop sur les nerfs. Tout de suite après les cours, je m'enferme dans la bibliothèque en me répétant que j'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher.

Lundi. Double cours de potion. J'arrive 10 minutes en avance pour re-demander à Slughorn de me changer de place. Il est hors de question que je m'assois une seconde de plus à coté de Christian. Ce sale hypocrite. Le prof me dit que je suis une de ses plus brillante élèves mais qu'il croit que j'ai un problème pour ce qui est des relations avec les autres. C'est tout à fait faux. Je n'ai pas un problème avec les autres. J'ai un problème avec les hommes voilà tout.

Comme il ne sait plus avec qui me mettre il me place au bureau du fond. Toute seule. Tant mieux. Comme ça je n'aurais pas à supporter les regards de Christian ni la vision de tout ces couples qui s'embrassent pratiquement tout le temps dès que le prof a le dos tourné et je vais pouvoir ainsi me concentrer sur mon travail et mes études.

XxX

5 jours plus tard je suis en train de faire ma ronde de préfête en chef. Seule bien entendue. Je laisse promener mes doigts sur le mur de pierre quand tout à coup ils rencontrent quelque chose. Je regarde le mur. Il n'y a rien. Et pourtant je touche bien quelque chose. On dirait une épaule. Je crois même que j'entends des voix. Je secoue la tête et m'apprête à tirer les choses au clair quand Christian surgit à coté de moi. Eh merde, pas lui...

- Dégage Swanson.

- Du calme. Tu t'énerves pour rien ma sainte vierge. Je veux seulement aller dans ma salle commune.

- Bien prends un autre chemin.

Non mais j'ai bien entendu ou est-ce qu'il vient de m'appeler _sa sainte vierge ? _

- Et tu ferais mieux faire ce que je dis si tu ne veux pas que mon poing entre en collision avec ton visage, encore une fois.

Au souvenir du coup de poing de l'autre jour il se touche le nez. Puis il hoche la tête et s'en va. Sage décision. Je me détends enfin. Je recule et croise les bras.

- Okay c'est bon. Vous pouvez sortir de là-dessous. Et surtout n'essayez pas de vous sauvez. Je sais que vous êtes là !

J'entends des murmures puis au bout de quelques secondes la cape d'invisibilité glisse sur le coté et révèle James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, tout les 4 collés au mur.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense ?

Et c'est 4 versions complètements différentes qui me répondent. Je leur lance un regard tueur et croise les bras façon très préfète en chef qui ne croit pas un mot de leur histoire et qui veut savoir la vérité tout de suite.

- Les gars, pour les prochaines fois, je crois qu'on devrait travailler sur nos alibis, dit alors Sirius.

- Ouais c'est un truc qu'on ne pense jamais de planifier, renchérit James.

- Et pourtant c'est super important, rajoute Remus.

- Ouais. On ne sait jamais quelle préfête diabolique peut nous tomber dessus. Ni à quel moment, dit encore Sirius.

- C'est quoi un alibi ? Demande Peter.

Ils ont l'air de m'avoir complètement oublié. C'est complètement stupide et franchement je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Je tousse un peu et tout les regards tombe à nouveau sur moi.

- Les gars je...

Sirius me lance alors son regard de chien battu. Remus, lui me fais une petite moue désolé et fatigué, et Peter semble prêt à se jeter à mes genoux pour m'implorer... Je suis fatiguée, la journée a été longue et je sens ma résistance qui flanche rapidement.

- Oh et puis merde. C'est bon ! Allez vous en. Je ne dirais rien pour cette fois. Pour cette fois et seulement pour celle-ci. Compris ? Si jamais je vous reprends...

- Ouais on sait. Les trucs habituels : retenue, perte de points...

- Exactement.

Et je m'apprête à m'en aller quand Sirius lance :

- Hé dis donc Lily, t'as pas l'air en très bon terme avec Swanson. Juste pour savoir... qu'est qui s'est passé ?

- Black ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires.

- Mais Lily...

- Non !

- D'accord, comme tu veux. Mais sache que si jamais t'as envie de lui flanquer la peur de sa vie... on est là pour ça !

- Merci pour cette délicate... proposition Sirius. J'en prends bien note, répondis-je légèrement amusée. Très légèrement.

- Tu ne sors pas avec lui ? Me demande alors James, un brin étonné.

Bien sur, Monsieur est tellement occupé par sa propre vie qu'il en devient aveugle.

- Non.

Je ne suis pas certaine mais à ce moment je crois voir passer une petite lueur dans ses yeux. Et sans savoir pourquoi je me sens obligé de rajouter :

- Je ne sors pas avec lui. Et je ne sortirais jamais avec. Pas plus que je ne sortirais avec toi.

La lueur disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. James se passe la main dans les cheveux. Son geste est dénudé de toute arrogance. Il devient froid tout à coup.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? J'ai une copine maintenant.

Je pourrais très bien lui rétorquer qu'il y a toujours une autre fille, qu'il n'est jamais seul et que pourtant cela ne l'a jamais empêcher de faire la cour avant... Seulement de la façon dont il en parle ça à l'air sérieux avec Calli et je n'ai absolument pas envie de me battre ce soir, donc je ne réponds rien.

- Bon maintenant vous filez d'accord, avant que je ne changes d'idée.

- Merci Lily...

Le temps de le dire et les maraudeurs disparaissent au bout du couloir. Quand à moi je reprends ma ronde là où je l'avais laissée.

* * *

Alors, Une petite review ? ... S.v.p ! 


	9. Satané bal de Noël

**_Fool for love _**

**Résumé : **Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?... James a changé et bien malgré elle, Lily commence à apprécier sa compagnie...

**Disclaimer : **Tout est a J.K Rowling sauf 2 personnages et l'histoire en général qui sont à moi. Ahh oui.. Il y a aussi un petit bout qui m'a été fortement inspiré d'un livre que j'ai lu récement.

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolée si j'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ce chapitre mais disons que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire certains passage. Néanmoins je suis assez satisfaite de la version finale et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Un super merci à : **Lily9172**, **Sophie**, **millou95**,** LILY003**, **Melilune**, **leetha**, **sweetsueno** et **Ahmose** pour leurs gentilles reviews ! Et maintenant bah je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne lecture !

_Cerisevanille _

__**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 **

**Satané bal de Noël...**

Et après cela, tout ce passe à une vitesse folle. Je me suis vraiment plongée à fond dans mes travaux scolaire et dans mes fonctions de préfète si bien que je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Je me concentre le plus possible sur ce qui est vraiment important, sur ce qui en vaut vraiment la peine. Ça m'occupe l'esprit et ça m'empêche de trop penser.

Aujourd'hui cependant j'ai le droit de commencer à prendre un pause. Les fêtes approchent à grand pas et ce soir, à 19 heures, dans la grande salle, il y a le grand bal de noël. Gracieusement offert et imaginé par notre cher directeur.

Je me tiens actuellement face à mon lit et je regarde ma robe. Elle est longue, verte émeraude. Elle s'attache dans le cou et sur la poitrine et le bas de la robe il y a de fines broderies dorées. Mes amies m'ont convaincues de l'acheter lors de notre dernière sortie à pré-au-lard. Elle est vraiment jolie mais plus je la regarde et moins j'ai envie d'aller au bal.

- Les filles, finalement j'ai changé d'idée. Je ne veux plus venir.

Et aussitôt cette phrase dite trois tornades en peignoirs me sautent dessus.

- Hors de question ! Tu viens ! Ordonne Sam, autoritaire.

- Tu avais promis Lils ! Dit Émily.

- Allez ! Fais le pour nous... supplie Alice.

- S'il te plait ,lancent mes 3 amies en coeur.

- D'accord. C'est bon. Vous avez gagné.

Il est vrai que je leur ai promis. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand je l'ai fait mais je leur ai promis. Comme je tiens toujours mes promesse et que je tiens également à la vie, je vais aller à ce satané bal de noël.

Et puis, ce bal est vraiment un événement attendu par tous les élèves de Poudlard. Pour l'occasion les filles ont sorti leurs plus belles robes et les garçons revêtis leurs plus beaux habits.

Frank et Alice, qui se fréquentent depuis un bon moment déjà, y vont tout les 2 ensemble. Ça va de soi. Émily quant à elle est accompagnée par Remus et Sam par Sirius.

- On est seulement bons amis, dit-elle souvent.

Mais oui et puis quoi encore ? Elle cherche à convaincre qui là ? Elle ou nous ? Enfin bref... James Potter s'y rend avec Calli et même Peter a sa Marcie. Quant à moi eh bien j'y vais seule. Je n'ai trouvé personne à temps mais franchement je m'en fiche un peu. Tout plein de filles font ça de nos jours. Y'a pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe. Et puis j'aime mieux y aller seule que mal accompagnée...

Je suis en train de mettre la touche finale à mon maquillage quand on cogne à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre sur mes 3 meilleures amies, radieuses dans leurs belle robes.

Celle de Sam est rose flash. Il n'y a que elle qui puisse porter une chose pareil sans avoir l'air d'une barbe à papa. D'ailleurs avec ses bijoux argents l'effet est saisissant et elle s'est même rajoutée des mèches roses dans les cheveux pour compléter le tout. Waouh.

Alice, elle, semble rayonner. Sa robe est jaune clair avec un voile blanc qui descend de sa taille jusqu'a ses talons. Si Frank ne tombe pas raide dingue d'admiration et d'émerveillement devant elle ce soir c'est que croyez-moi il a un urgent besoin de lunettes.

La robe d'Émily, noire, lui arrive un peu plus bas que le genoux. À l'origine elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple mais mon amie s'est arrangé pour lui donné une nouvelle vie. Elle a mis une paire de long gant en satin mauve et a rajouté une rangée de petit dragon de même couleur le long de sa fermeture éclair au dos. Elle est radieuse. Sans compter que son maquillage est vraiment époustouflant.

Après avoir longuement contemplé mes amies, toutes 3 superbes, je les serre dans mes bras et on se sourit.

- Alors tu es prêtes ? Me demande Émily.

- Oui, enfin presque. Vous pouvez descendre, je vais aller vous rejoindre dans la grande salle dans quelques minutes.

Quand elles disparaissent dans l'escalier, (après s'être assuré maintes fois que je viendrais bel et bien les rejoindre pour de vrai), je jetes un dernier coup d'oeil à mon reflet dans le miroir, me mets une touche de gloss. à la framboise et finalement je quitte le dortoir.

XxX

_James est assit dans un fauteuil dans la salle commune et attends avec les autres. Calli est assise sur ses genoux. Elle semble pressée de s'en aller au bal. Elle entends bien s'amuser ce soir et montrer à qui veut bien le voir qu'elle est sublime dans sa robe corail. _

_- Voulez-vous bien me dire ce qu'on attends au juste ? Demande t'elle d'une voix où perce l'ennui. _

_- Du calme barbie, la réprimande Sam. On attends Lily. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... Sauf si elle a changé d'idée et qu'elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain. Parce que là c'est sur qu'on attendrait un peu plus longtemps..._

_- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Sam ! _

_- Bah quoi... Avec Lily on ne sait jamais..._

_- Tiens justement la voilà qui arrive dit alors la voix de Remus. _

_Tout les yeux se braquent dans la même direction. En levant son regard vers l'escalier James à l'impression de recevoir une puissante décharge électrique dans le ventre. Il se lève d'un bond manquant de faire tomber Calli par terre. Lily est là qui descend les marches dans une sublime robe de la même couleur que ses yeux. Yeux qu'elle a habilement maquillé d'or et qui ressortent incroyablement. Ces longs cheveux roux sont attachés en demi couette sur sa tête. Une mèche rebelle lui vole dans le front. Le reste de ses boucles tombent souplement sur ses épaules. Elle semble un peu gênée mais n'en est que plus adorable. James ne peut détacher ses yeux de cette splendide vision de rêve. Il en a le souffle coupé. _

_- Mon vieux, lui murmure alors Sirius. Tu devrais fermer la bouche. Tu as l'air d'un poisson mort. _

XxX

Si j'avais bien dis clairement aux autres d'y aller, que j'allais les rejoindre c'était pour éviter qu'ils me voient arriver. Eh bien c'est totalement raté. Ils sont tous là à me regarder descendre, à me scruter de la tête aux pieds. Je suis embarrassée et l'idée de remonter en haut en quatrième vitesse me torture l'esprit. Mais j'ai ma dignité quand même. Et mes talons haut ne me le permettrait pas. Alors à la place je me dépêche de finir cet escalier de malheur et je vais me cacher en arrière de Sirius.

- C'est bon. On peut y aller dis-je alors d'une petite voix.

Heureusement pour moi tout le monde est d'accord et on part sans plus attendre. Je veille à bien rester en arrière. Le grand bal peut enfin commencer.

Je dois avouer que les personnes qui ont décorés la grande salle se sont vraiment surpassé. C'est sublime. Les grandes tables habituelles ont été remplacés par de plus petites au centre des quelles brûlent des chandelles couleur argent et les murs ont l'air d'être faits de neige et de glace. Au dessus de nos têtes flottent des boules de noël argent et or et une piste de danse à été aménager au centre de la salle. Toute l'école est présente et l'atmosphère est vraiment _magique_.

Nous sommes assis à la table 11. La nourriture est succulente. L'ambiance est parfaite. Tout le monde est de bonne humeur. Même moi. Tout compte fait c'est une bonne chose que je sois venue.

Bientôt,toutes les personnes présentes ont finit de manger et le vacarme des conversations diminue un peu lorsque les premières notes d'une valse se font entendre. Je me retrouve seule à table, les autres étant partis danser. Décidée cependant à passer une vraie bonne soirée et à ne pas avoir mise cette robe et ces chaussures pour rien, je me plaque un sourire sur les lèvres et part à la recherche d'un cavalier potentiel le temps d'une danse. Je fais quelques pas autour de la piste. J'aperçois soudain James adossé au mur. Il est seul.

Depuis un certain temps il y a comme un léger petit froid entre nous deux et aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur joyeuse, c'est bientôt noël, il est très élégant dans son costume noir et ça vaudrait le coup que j'essaye d'améliorer un peu les chose non ?

Je me dirige donc vers lui mais je me retrouve tout à coup les pieds vraiment emmêlés dans le bas de ma robe et je tombe face première dans l'épais tapis blanc qui couvre le sol sous les tables et qui est sensé représenté de la neige. La honte ! Il n'y a qu'a moi que de tels trucs peuvent arriver. Non mais c'est vrai ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu m'empêtrer de la sorte ? C'est horrible. Et le pire c'est que tout le monde a du voir cette chute spectaculaire. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me relever pour faire face à tous ces gens qui vont se moquer de moi. Je reste donc étendue par terre. Du coin de l'oeil je vois James qui s'accroupi près de moi.

- Lily ça va ?? Me demande t'il.

- Mhpphph.

Oui. Oui je vais bien. Je n'ai rien de cassé. Seulement je suis très embarrassée et donc je me cache. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu répondre. Mais essayez vous de parler avec la tête enfoui dans une immense moquette blanche toute poilue. Vous verrez que ce n'est pas si facile. Et ce n'est surtout pas très rassurant pour la personne qui vous pose la question...

Soudainement, je sens 2 bras me lever dans les airs.

- Ohé ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'emmène prendre l'air dehors. Ça va te faire du bien.

- Pose moi tout de suite par terre ! Je vais très bien !

Il ne répond rien et se dirige vers le jardin, avec moi dans ses bras. C'est totalement insensé ! Et ce qu'il l'est encore plus c'est que je me laisse faire. D'où je suis je peux parfaitement sentir la douce odeur suave de son parfum...

Arrivés dans le jardin il me pose sur un banc de pierre, me couvre les épaules avec une couverture qu'il a fait apparaître magiquement et s'assoit à coté de moi.

- Alors ça va mieux ??

- Ça allait parfaitement bien, merci.

- Oh oui et c'est pour ça que tu t'es littéralement effondrée par terre ? T'as mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Et je ne me suis pas effondrée. Je me suis enfargée... Oh, bon si on pouvais changer de sujet maintenant... Je me sens suffisamment embarrassée comme ça.

- Changer de sujet... En général, je déteste quand les gens disent ça.

- Ah bon ? Moi je déteste quand les gens disent : Oh ! C'est fou comme tu as grandis !

Je me lève debout et resserre la couverture autour de moi. James se lève aussi comme s'il avait peur que je tombe à nouveau. Je tourne un instant les yeux vers lui.

- Et les gens qui disent qu'ils vont devoir se serrer les coudes... Je trouve que c'est vraiment moche comme façon de parler !

James me regarde un instant puis il sourit, hausse les épaules et dit :

- Moi, j'ai horreur que les gens disent qu'ils vont grignoter quelque chose. Grignoter ça évoque quelque chose de terriblement bruyant et désagréable.

Contente de voir qu'il entre dans le petit jeu que je viens de commencer et qu'on évite ainsi plusieurs malaises et quelques silences gênants, je continue sur ma lancée :

- Et ceux qui disent : Oh mais tu sais ce que c'est ! Alors qu'au fond, ils savent pertinemment qu'on ne sait justement pas ce que c'est.

- J'ai horreur de ces gens, tu vois, ceux qui glissent des mots très longs et compliqués dans leurs phrases seulement pour faire croire qu'ils sont cultivés !

- J'ai toujours envie de gifler les gens qui mettent l'accent de façon outré sur certaine expressions comme : Oh mon dieu !

- Et ça me hérisse d'entendre les gens dire : C'est chic de chez chic.

- En fait, résumais-je joyeusement, à nous 2 on déteste à peu près tout le monde !

- Ouais, c'est vrai. C'est sympa.

L'atmosphère est parfaitement détendue. Ici, ce soir, maintenant, dans cette belle nuit d'hiver, c'est comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous. Je me sens bien.

Je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille puis je souris malicieusement.

- Mais tu sais ce que je déteste vraiment ? Les gens qui se mettent en quatre pour vous aider alors que vous vous sentez parfaitement bien .

- D'accord. La prochaine fois que tu t'écroules par terre je te laisse choir en tas dans le tapis.

- Hé !

Je m'avance, faussement vexée et je lui donne un léger coup de poing sur le bras, ce qui fait tinter joyeusement mes petits bracelets doré.

- Encore 2 choses que je ne supporte pas : Les femmes violentes et les filles qui n'ont aucun sens de l'humour !

- Je ne peut pas endurer les hommes qui sentent le parfum à plein nez !

- Ça m'énerve les filles qui se trouvent toujours pleins de complexes là où elles en ont pas.

- C'est insupportable quand les gars donnent des noms à leurs affaires !

- Mon balai s'appel John.

- Et moi j'ai des grosses, des énormes cuisses !

Là dessus on éclate de rire. Ça devait bien faire des siècles que je n'avais pas ris autant.

Seulement voilà, au bout d'un moment de rires intense, on est brusquement interrompu par un claquement de talons. C'est Calli qui débarque. La cavalière de James. La fille avec qui il sort. Celle qui l'accompagne... Je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là. Elle a vraiment le tour d'interrompre les gens. À cet instant précis c'est fou ce que je peux la détester...

- James chéri ! Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fabriques ? Ça doit faire au moins 15 minutes que je te cherche. Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas aussi beau je crois que je serais furieuse. Mais bon enfin, j'adore cette chanson et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé tu viens avec moi. On s'en va danser !

Elle me lance un regard ultra dédaigneux snob et supérieur puis elle l'agrippe par le bras et l'entraine fermement vers la grande salle. En chemin James se retourne vers moi un sourire contraint au lèvres. Je détourne la tête et serre les dents. Ensuite quand je les vois disparaître à l'intérieur, je soupire et me laisse tomber sur mon banc de pierre.

Satané bal de noël...

* * *

Alors, Une petite review ? ... S.v.p ! 


	10. LA révélation

**_Fool for love_**

**Résumé : **Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?... James a changé et bien malgré elle, Lily commence à apprécier sa compagnie...

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est à moi, 2 personnages sont à moi aussi mais tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling !

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour vous tous ! Voici donc aujourd'hui mon chapitre 10. Comme toujours j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Un gros merci à : **millou95**, **sweetsueno**, **Lily- joanne**, **mag**, **leetha** et **associal girl** pour leur reviews !!! Ça me touche toujours beaucoup. Bon maintenant assez de bavardage, je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

_Cerisevanille_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

**Quand LA révélation me tombe brusquement sur la tête...**

Je regarde pensivement la lune depuis environ 10 minutes maintenant. Elle est superbe ce soir, blanche, mystérieuse, entourée d'un halo de nuages, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'hypnotise, qu'elle m'envoûte. Si je ne me trompe pas elle devrait être pleine dans 5 ou 6 jours.

Si je voulais je pourrais rester comme ça, à la regarder scintiller à travers les arbres de la forêt interdite toute la nuit. Seulement mes pieds et mes oreilles commencent à devenir très gelés et si je ne veux pas finir en glaçon il serait plus judicieux que je rentre l'intérieur. J'abandonne donc la couverture qui me couvrait les épaules sur mon banc de pierre et je me dirige lentement vers la porte.

L'air chaud de la pièce m'enveloppe tranquillement tandis que je m'avance à travers les tables. Une chanson très douce et mélancolique est en train de jouer. La lumière est légèrement tamisée. La presque totalité des personnes présentes dansent langoureusement en couple au centre de la salle. Je déambule le long de la piste de danse en faisant bien attention cette fois-ci à ne pas m'emmêler les pieds dans ma robe.

J'aperçois Alice qui est tendrement lovée contre Frank. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux. Un peu plus loin, il y a Émily qui valse joyeusement avec Remus. Les deux n'ont pas l'air d'être très doués pour la danse mais ils rigolent et semblent passer un bon moment. Tant mieux. À leur droite, Sam se tient dans les bras musclés de Sirius. À mon avis ils sont beaucoup trop collés pour n'être _seulement_ que des amis. Il y a aussi Peter et Marcie qui essayent mutuellement de ne pas de piler sur les pieds et Christian qui chuchote des choses sans doutes pas très catholiques à une petite brune trop maquillée. _Beurk_ Et encore plus loin, au centre de la piste, il y a Calli qui entoure les épaules de James de ses minces bras bronzés et qui ondule des hanches de façon outrageusement sexy et qui lève la tête pour l'embrasser...

Je jette un regard ou deux aux autres danseurs et je soupire furieusement. Ma bonne humeur vient de retombée d'un coup, comme ça. Voir tous ces couples qui dansent dans leurs beaux habits, au son de cette musique tellement sentimentale et qui semblent si heureux, et parfaits, ça me rends nauséeuse. Ils ont tous l'air de sortir de ces vieux films en noir et blanc que ma mère adore regarder. Je trouve cela absolument pathétique si vous voulez tout savoir. Pathétique et désolant.

Mais bon sang ! Il n'y a personne ici qui ait envie de commettre un crime ? Quelque chose de sanglant, d'affreux et de franchement dégoûtant ? Non, non... Bien évidemment je suis la seule. La seule qui ne danse pas. La seule qui ne s'amuse pas. La seule qui soit d'humeur aussi massacrante...

Je décide soudain que j'en ai assez. Assez vu, assez entendu. Je sens que j'étouffe et que tout cela, c'est suffisant pour moi, ce soir. Je sens aussi malgré moi les larmes me piquer les yeux et une boule se former dans ma gorge. Il faut vraiment que je parte !

Je fais un vague geste de salut façon armée à la salle entière puis je secoue la tête, laisse

échapper un petit ricanement méchant et je m'en vais sans me retourner.

Mes pas résonnent dans les couloirs sombres et vides de Poudlard. En chemin vers la salle commune, je décide de faire un petit détour par les cuisines. Un peu de sucre me ferait le plus grand bien.

Les elfes de maisons, bien qu'un peu épuisés par la grosse soirée qu'ils viennent de vivre, sont ravis de m'apporter ce que je désire. Ils sont tellement gentils et mignons avec moi que si je ne me retenais pas je les embrasserais tous...

Je sors par le tableau du bol de fruits, quelques minutes après y être rentrer, rapportant avec moi un superbe gâteau triple chocolat en forme de sapin de noël.

Juste avant de me remettre en route, je m'adosse au mur et j'enlève mes chaussures or à talons qui me font atrocement mal aux pieds. Le contact des pierres froides sous mes pas tandis que je marche vers le portrait de la grosse dame est une vrai délivrance. Il n'y a maintenant plus rien pour venir briser le silence.

Rendue dans la salle commune des courageux lions gryffondors, je constate à mon plus grand soulagement, qu'il n'y a personne. Ils sont tous au bal et vu l'heure, ils devraient y rester pour encore un bon petit moment. Parfait.

Je lance mes souliers dans un coin de la pièce et je vais m'écraser dans le fauteuil qui fait face au foyer. Un joli feu brûle dans l'âtre. Je place mon gâteau bien confortablement à coté de moi.

Mon plan est très simple. Je vais... manger ce délicieux sapin de noël et pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps.

D'ailleurs, déjà bien avant de m'asseoir, les larmes avaient déjà commencer à couler le long de mes joues. C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais ça me fais du bien et je sais que je vais me sentir mieux après.

Alors je pleure, assise toute seule dans ma jolie robe de bal, devant un agréable feu de foyer. Et je mange ce merveilleux gâteau au chocolat en forme de sapin de noël qui a été fait par ces si adorables elfes de maison.

Cependant au bout d'environ 5 minutes j'entends, à mon plus grand désarroi, le portrait pivoter ! Oh non, s'il vous plaît. Qu'on me laisse seule ma solitude, mon chocolat et moi! Instinctivement j'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues et je renifle de façon euh pas très charmante. Ensuite je tourne la tête et constate que c'est Émily qui vient d'entrer et qui se dirige vers moi. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas de mon divan. Je lève les yeux vers elle.

À ce moment, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle. Elle est tellement compréhensive et maître d'elle même. Et puis elle est tellement jolie ce soir dans sa robe avec ses dragons et ses gants mauves. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de recommencer à pleurer. Un vrai déluge. C'est horrible, je dois vraiment être épuisée pour pleurer à ce point. Je ne pleure presque jamais d'habitude.

Émily vient s'asseoir sur la table basse pour pouvoir être juste en face de moi. Elle penche la tête et m'observe affectueusement tout en enlevant ses gants pour les poser à coté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily, me demande t'elle doucement.

Je prends une grand respiration et essaye d'arrêter de sangloter. Puis quand j'ai enfin repris le contrôle, je me mets à parler.

- Je sais pas... Je...

J'hausse les épaules et fais un semblant de moitié de sourire qui doit beaucoup ressembler à une grimace .

- En fait... je... Je crois que je suis fatiguée.

- Et dans tout ce chagrin dis moi, il n'y en aurais pas un peu pour... James Potter ?

Je commence par secouer fortement la tête en signe de non. Moi pleurer pour... non c'est absurde... Émily me lance un regard appuyé et je sens ma tête qui change de direction et que mon non se transforme pitoyablement en oui.

- Tu l'aimes c'est ça hein ?

Je baisse les yeux et joue un instant dans un morceau de gâteau avec le bout de ma cuillère. Je peux nier à présent, crier, pleurer, rager, bouder, taper du pied mais ça ne changera rien. Oui, parce que avouons-le une bonne fois pour toute : je suis totalement sous le charme de James Potter. C'est affreux mais c'est comme ça. Je sens la main d'Émily se poser légèrement sur mon genoux. Enfin, je lève un regard larmoyant vers mon amie.

- Je... Eh bien... Et Puis d'abord comment tu sais ça toi ?

C'est vraiment si évident que ça ? Un petit sourire éclaire son visage d'ange.

- Je suis ta meilleure amie Lils, et je te connais plus que tu ne te connais toi même.

Hum... Bien vu.

- Oh Émily ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Il est tellement sur de lui. Il... Il adore enfreindre les règlements et il est assez prétentieux et arrogant aussi... on ne peut pas le nier...

- Oui c'est sur, mais il ne doit pas être si terrible que ça pour te plaire autant non ?

- Oh non, il n'est pas si terrible que ça... Il est beau... Beau et terriblement sexy. Il est aussi intelligent et quand il veut il peut être vraiment drôle et attentionné et gentil et... Ahh !

Je pousse un énorme soupire rageur et je bouge les orteils sous ma robe, un tantinet embarrassée par ces confidences. Émily quitte sa place pour venir s'asseoir à coté de moi. Je prends mon gâteau sur mes jambes pour lui faire une petite place. Puis je lui tends ma cuillère et elle prends une grosse bouchée avant de replacer une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Je lui fais face et recommence à lui parler. Maintenant que j'ai commencée aussi bien continuer.

- C'est stupide, je veux dire, toutes les fibres de mon corps me crient d'arrêter tout de suite avant de m'en prendre plein la figure, qu'il est à l'opposé du gars qu'il me faut, qu'avec lui je ne pourrais qu'être déçue... Et je suis d'accord ! Mais il y a ce stupide petit truc vraiment fort que je ressens et qui ne veut pas s'en aller...

- Le coeur éprouve des choses que la tête n'approuve pas hen ?

Je hoche la tête à ces paroles pleines de sagesse. Mon amie est vraiment douée pour faire parler les gens de leurs émotions. Je la verrais bien devenir psychologue...

Je fais venir jusqu'à moi une fourchette qui traînait sur une table, je la nettoie un peu à l'aide d'un sort et mange ensuite avec Émily. Au bout de 2 bouchées elle me demande :

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Rien...

- Pourquoi ?

Il n'y a aucune trace de reproche dans sa voix. Elle semble simplement un peu intriguée.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas sincère. Parce que au fond c'est tout ce qu'il attendait. Il joue avec moi, il veut simplement... me rajouter sur sa liste de conquête.

- Et si il t'aimait pour vrai ?

- Non c'est impossible. James Potter a beau ne pas être le sale type égoïste et macho que je pensais qu'il était mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est un tombeur et qu'il le restera toujours. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seulement une parmi tant d'autres. Et puis il a Calli...

- Oh Lily franchement...

- Non c'est vrai... Alors tu vois la meilleure chose à faire c'est de l'oublier, de tout faire pour le sortir de mes pensées. Il faut simplement... que tout redevienne comme avant !

Je regarde un instant dans le vide.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Je me suis vraiment embarquée dans _n'importe quoi _et ça va me mener absolument _nulle part... _Alors il faut absolument, impérativement et définitivement que j'oublie James Potter ! Que je le raye de ma tête. C'est la seule solution.

- Si tu le dis...

- Oui je le dis, affirmais-je en brandissant ma fourchette dans les airs et en essayant de paraître résolue et déterminée. Dans la vie on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. C'est injuste mais c'est comme ça et dans ces cas là il faut simplement tourner la page et continuer à aller de l'avant...

Émily me fait un sourire, fait semblant de croire que je suis convaincue par ce que je dis et m'assure que quoi qu'il arrive elle sera toujours là pour moi. Je laisse retomber mon bras. Je commence à avoir un peu mal au coeur à cause de la quantité énorme de gâteau que j'ai avalée. J'éloigne le plat de moi.

- Tout cette conversation, ça va rester entre nous pas vrai ? Pas un mot à personne d'accord ? Pas même à Sam ou Alice... Je leur dirais plus tard. Après les vacances de noël.

- D'accord. Pour l'instant ça reste un secret.

Je me laisse tomber mollement sur le dossier du divan et je mets mes mains dans ma figure. Je me sens lasse, fatiguée et déprimée aussi. Émily se laisse glisser du divan et s'asseoit par terre à mes genoux. Un petit sourire éclair son visage.

- Tu as l'air d'un raton laveur avec ton mascara qui a coulé, dit elle.

- Merci. C'est gentil. Ça, c'est vraiment le genre de truc qui remonte le moral.

Mon amie se moque gentiment de moi. Je devrais rire moi aussi mais je me contente de secouer lentement la tête tout en essayant de ravaler la petite boule que j'ai de pris dans la gorge.

- Lily...

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien, je veux dire là tout de suite ?

- Une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu ?

- Un gros, gros câlin !

* * *

Alors, verdict ?


	11. Vacances mouvementées au château

**Fool for love **

**Résumé : **Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?... Bien malgré elle, Lily est finalement tombée sous le charme de James...

**Disclaimer : **Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire en général et 2 personnages (Sam et Émily). Le reste je l'emprunte à Mme Rowling le temps de mon histoire.

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour à toutes ! Voici doncmon 11e chapitre ! J'aurais voulu le poster avant mais le site refusais de coopérer avec moi... Alors enfin voilà ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Merci à **leetha**, **millou95**, **sweetsueno**, **Llemaluna**, **Senslo** et **rockeuse dans l'ame **pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent ! Sur ce bah place au chapitre ! À bientôt !

_Cerisevanille _

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Vacances mouvementées au château **

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin j'ai un affreux goût de chocolat dans la bouche. Je me frotte les yeux et regarde mon réveille-matin sur la table de chevet à coté de moi. Il est 10 heures 45. Je me tourne sur le coté pour voir ce qui m'a tirer du sommeil.

Ce sont mes amies. Elles sont toutes les 3 en train de finir de faire leurs valises et elles discutent joyeusement. Merde. Ma valise. J'ai oubliée que je partais chez moi demain matin pour les vacances de noël et il n'y a absolument rien de prêt. Je repousse mes couvertures en grognant et je me dirige vers la salle de bain sous les salutations enthousiasmes de mes copines.

Après m'être aspergée le visage d'eau, j'attache mes cheveux en couette haute puis j'enfile un jeans et un chandail blanc. Je décide d'aller boire un grand café en bas avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit dans ma journée. C'est vraiment nécessaire.

Les souvenirs de la veille me trottent dans la tête tandis que je descends les escaliers. Hum... J'ai avouer à haute voix et devant témoin en plus que je craque pour James Potter. Qui l'aurait cru...

Soudain un bruissement d'ailes me tirent de mes réflexions. Sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ensoleillée se tient un grand hibou noir avec une lettre entre les serres. Je m'approche et l'oiseau me tends l'enveloppe. Je reconnais vite l'écriture fine de ma mère :

_Lily ma chérie,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir à t'avertir comme ça à la dernière minute mais il y a environ 2 jours nous avons été invité à passer noël dans la famille du fiancé de ta soeur. On a pas pu refuser, tu connais Pétunia.  
Seulement voilà, je sais que ça pourrait s'avérer pénible et ennuyant pour toi de venir aussi. Nous te laissons donc le choix, ton père et moi, de décider si tu viens ou pas. Bien sur, nous aurions adorés te voir à la maison mais nous ne t'en voudrons pas si tu choisis de rester à Poudlard. À vrai dire, on comprendrait tout à fait ta décision (Ne répètes jamais cela à ta soeur)  
Joyeux noël ma puce ! Nous t'aimons de tout notre coeur. À bientôt..._

Après l'avoir lu, je plie la lettre et la mets dans ma poche. En effet ça serait très ennuyant pour moi. Je m'ennui juste d'y penser... Et puis ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de rester ici. Je pourrais en profiter pour... faire le plein d'énergie, prendre du recul et remettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments...

Hum... Oui. En buvant ma première gorgée de café, ma décision est prise. Je vais passer noël au château. Le problème des bagages est désormais réglé.

XxX

Le lendemain, je vais reconduire mes amies jusqu'aux diligences sans chevaux. Elles s'en vont toutes les 3 en me promettant de m'écrire et de penser à moi.

Après cela, je remonte dans mon dortoir. Je suis en train de farfouiller sous mon lit pour trouver un roman policier à lire, quand soudain, des éclats de voix me parviennent d'en bas. Je mets la main sur mon livre et me redresse sur mon lit. À part moi, il n'y a que 2 quatrièmes et un élève de cinquième année qui reste au château, et je suis pratiquement certaine de les avoir vus se rendre dans la grande salle tout à l'heure... Hum allons éclaircir ce mystère.

Je me lève et longe le mur façon très film d'espion vers les escaliers, tenant encore mon livre dans mes mains. Au fur et à mesure que je progresse les voix se font plus fortes et les battements de mon coeur aussi. Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar... Je descends une marche silencieusement, de manière à ne pas me faire repérer. Merlin, non... Maintenant je n'ai plus aucun doute quant à l'identité des personnes qui parle en bas mais juste pour être absolument sur que ce n'est pas mon imagination débridée qui me joue des tours, je descends encore la moitié de l'escalier puis je m'accroupie et essaye de me camoufler sur le mur.

Malgré mes prières, je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence. Là, debout près de la porte se tiennent Sirius, Remus et James en train de discuter. C'est pas croyable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là bordel ?

- Hey Lily !

C'est Sirius qui vient de m'apercevoir. La fuite n'est désormais plus un option à envisager. Respire Lily, tout va bien... Je me redresse et vais à leur rencontre.

- Hey, salut les gars !

J'espère que ma voix ne trahit pas mon état d'agitation intérieur. Je me force à ne pas regarder James.

- Qu'est-ce que... vous faites ici ?

- Oh en fait, répond Sirius, Remus euh...

- Oui, j'ai disons un petit contretemps et je dois rester ici pour les vacances, termine le concerné

- Moi et James on avait rien de mieux à faire alors on a donc gentiment décider de rester avec lui, reprends Sirius.

- Ah oui, d'accord très bien.

Je hoche la tête mais en réalité j'aimerais beaucoup plus me la frapper contre un mur.

- Et toi ?

C'est James qui a poser la question mais c'est à Remus que je réponds.

- Moi c'est la même chose... Un petit désagrément de dernière minute et me voilà.

Les garçons me sourient et Sirius dit :

- Tu te rends compte, c'est génial, on va pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble tous les quatre durant ces 2 semaines !

Oui, je m'en rends compte mais non, ce n'est pas génial du tout ! Merlin doit vraiment m'en vouloir pour m'infliger ça... Je leur fais un faible sourire nerveux et j'ose jeter un petit coup d'oeil vers James. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il est be... Non ! Lily arrête ça tout de suite. J'essaye de trouver un moyen pour m'en aller loin de lui et je me souviens du livre. Je leur montre de très près, en guise de preuve et dit :

- Bon je vais lire un peu à la bibliothèque. À tout à l'heure.

Et sans attendre leur réaction je me sauve par le portrait de la grosse dame. Sauf que au lieu de me diriger vers la bibliothèque, je prends plutôt le chemin de la volière. Arrivée là bas, je ferme la porte et m'adosse dessus avant de me laisser glisser pas terre, le souffle court.

C'est vraiment une des pires choses qui devait arriver ! Merde ! Je décide de passer noël toute seule ici pour remettre mes sentiments dans le droit chemin mais voilà que James Potter et ses stupides cheveux en batailles viennent tout gâcher ! Comment je vais faire maintenant pour l'oublier si on passe tout notre temps ensemble, comme l'a si gentiment souligner Sirius ?

Impossible de l'ignorer et de tout faire pour l'éviter. Il n'est pas bête, on était amis avant et donc il finirait pas se douter que quelque chose ne va pas. Forcement il comprendrait tôt ou tard que j'en pince pour lui et plutôt mourir que de le voir triompher !

Non... Il faudrait plutôt que je fasse comme si de rien n'était. Que je laisse les choses aller et que je me comporte comme son amie. À force de me le répéter je vais sûrement finir par me convaincre. Oui c'est pas bête... Je me relève et j'arrache une page à mon livre pour écrire une lettre urgente à Émily. Cette année je vais passer noël avec mes 3 amis, les maraudeurs !...

XxX

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 25 décembre. Il est actuellement 7 heures 30 du matin. Je viens de me faire réveiller par Sirius qui s'est mis à hurler des chants de noël. Je sors du lit et descends dans la salle commune. Les 3 gars sont assis par terre et développent leurs cadeaux. Je jette un sort à Sirius pour qu'il arrête de chanter et je me joins à eux. Tant qu'a être réveillée...

Hier j'ai reçu la réponse d'Émily. Elle pense la même chose que moi, à savoir que je dois agir normalement avec James. Elle m'a même conseillée d'essayer de lui trouver pleins de défauts. C'est pas bête ça non plus...

Lorsque on a tous fini de développer et de s'amuser avec nos paquets, on s'en va déjeuner avec les professeurs et les autres élèves. De gros flocons blancs tombent dehors. Nous rejoignons tout le monde près du lac, après avoir manger, pour jouer dans la neige. On commence par faire un concours de bonhommes de neiges, maison contre maison. Les poufsouffles l'emportent haut la main. Ensuite vient une bataille de boule de neiges. Seulement là c'est chacun pour soi. Ça donne une pagaille pas possible...!

On se décide à rentrer au château lorsqu'il commence à faire noir et qu'on a de la misère à voir où l'on vise. Je dois avouer que je me suis vraiment bien amusée. Parfois c'était pénible d'avoir à rester aux cotés de James sans pouvoir le toucher ni le regarder trop longtemps mais en général c'était plus facile que je pensais d'avoir agir normalement, en ami et seulement en ami, avec lui. Peut-être que l'oublier ne sera pas si difficile que ça, finalement...

Dans la soirée les gars me proposent de jouer au poker version sorcier. Tiens ça ne m'étonnes même pas qu'il savent jouer à ce jeu ! J'acceptes et lorsque je me couche vers 4 heures du matin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'aurais sûrement pas eu autant de plaisir si j'était allé chez le fiancé de ma soeur...

26 décembre. Je passe pratiquement toute la journée à la bibliothèque à lire un excellent roman à énigmes que Alice m'a envoyé comme cadeau. James, Sirius et Remus passe l'après-midi à jouer au quidditch avec d'autres élèves. On se voit pour manger mais aussitôt après ils s'éclipsent. Bon tant pis. J'écris des lettres à mes 3 amies et à mes parents. Ensuite, je m'assois dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et je finis mon bouquin. Lorsque je relève les yeux, il fait sombre autour de moi. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps. Il est tard. Je décide d'aller me chercher des biscuits en cuisine avant de remonter me coucher.

Chemin faisant, j'entends soudain un hurlement effroyable. Ça vient de dehors. Curieuse, je me précipite vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Ce que j'aperçois me fais frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Aux abords de la forêt interdite se tient un immense loup aux allures menaçantes et féroces. Un loup-garou. Non loin derrière lui se tient un gros chien noir fier, solide, et plus loin devant il y a un cerf, majestueux et imposant. Le chien se met à grogner. Je sursaute et m'éloigne de la fenêtre.

Oubliant ma faim et mes biscuits, je rebrousse chemin et me dirige vers le dortoir des garçons. J'éprouve une forte envie de les voir comme ça pour... les avertir de ce qui rode dans les parages et pour me rassurer aussi je l'avoue bon. Le courage des gryffondors me manque un peu se soir...

Arrivée devant leur chambre, je cogne à la porte. Rien. Je recommence. Toujours pas de réponse. Je tourne alors la poignée et la porte s'ouvre. Je rentre à l'intérieur, il n'y a personne. Curieux.. Je fais un petit tour de la pièce frappée par le désordre et j'entends soudain un nouveau hurlement à l'extérieur, dans la nuit froide. Le lien se fait alors dans ma tête. Il y a trois animaux qui se promènent dehors et trois lit vides ici... Hum...

27 décembre. Ce matin, c'est l'heure de mettre les choses au clair. Je vais rejoindre les maraudeurs à la table des gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner, un sourire aux lèvres, comme si de rien n'était. Ils ont tous les 3 l'air épuisés et amochés mais pas question de reculer. Je leur fais un petit sourire angélique et croise les mains devant moi.

- Salut les garçons ! Alors vous avez passez une belle nuit ?

Il ne sourcillent même pas et se contente de hocher la tête. Je me prends un bol et tout en me versant des céréales je continue à parler.

- Moi si vous saviez... Je n'ai pas bien dormi du tout ! C'est peut-être parce que hier c'était la pleine lune. Ça influence parfois ce genre de choses. Ou bien alors c'était parce qu'il faisait trop froid. Brrr ! Ce n'était vraiment pas un temps à mettre le nez dehors hier soir. Oh non !

Regard inquiet du coté des maraudeurs. Je souris et commence à manger joyeusement.

- Hum ça fais du bien ! J'avais vraiment une faim de loup !

Nouveau regard, presque paniqué cette fois, de l'autre coté de la table.

- Alors... Qu'est ce que ça vous tente de faire aujourd'hui ? Cornedrue t'aurais pas une idée ? Non ? Bon... Et toi Patmol ? Lunard ?

Mon ton est innocent tout comme le sourire qui ne quitte plus mes lèvres. Visiblement au bord de l'explosion, Sirius gigote sur son banc. Il regarde autour de lui et constate, sans doute avec beaucoup de soulagement, que les dernières personnes restantes à part nous viennent juste de quitter la Salle. Lorsque les bruits de pas se sont suffisamment éloignés, il braque ses yeux bleus sur moi et dit :

- Okay, bon ça suffit Lily. Apparemment tu... euh as compris que... en fait, certaines choses...

Je décide d'épargner à Sirius le supplice d'avoir à finir sa phrase.

- En effet. J'ai tout saisi. Je vous ai vu hier soir dans le parc à travers une fenêtre. À ce moment là encore je n'avais pas compris mais quand je suis allé dans votre chambre pour vous parler et que vous n'étiez pas là j'ai fini par faire le lien... Vous êtes des animagus. Non déclaré.

- Tu es une fille brillante Lily, me dit Remus avec un petit sourire fatigué. Maintenant, je crois que nous te devons quelques petites explications... En fait, seulement James, Sirius et Peter sont des animagus. Moi, je crois que tu l'as déjà deviné, je suis un loup-garou. Quelques années avant ma rentrée à Poudlard, un soir d'automne, je me suis fait mordre. C'était déjà vraiment dur en temps normal mais quand j'ai commencé l'école c'est devenu pire. J'avais peur que les autres me rejettent ou ai peur de moi s'ils venaient à apprendre ma véritable condition. Alors je me faisais discret et je me tenais bien tranquille et solitaire dans mon coin.

J'écoute Remus avec tout l'attention possible. Son histoire me touche beaucoup et je meure d'envie de savoir la suite.

- Ma vie était vraiment pénible. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai fait la rencontre des autres maraudeurs. Ils sont devenus de vrais amis pour moi et un jour, je ne sais plus comment, ils ont tout découvert sur mon état. Mais ils n'ont pas pris la fuite, ils ne m'ont pas abandonné. Au contraire, ils ont décidé de leur plein gré de devenir animagus pour pouvoir m'accompagner dans chacune de mes pleines lunes...

Waouh ! James, Sirius et Peter sont vraiment des amis extraordinaire pour Remus. La loyauté dont ils font preuve est incroyable. J'en suis vraiment toute remuée.

- Au début je croyais qu'ils ne réussiraient jamais à se changer en animaux mais finalement, il fallait bien si attendre, ils ont réussi. Et depuis, à chaque pleine lune, on se retrouve tous les 4 à passer la nuit dehors.

Je ne dis rien lorsque Remus termine son récit. Je suis beaucoup trop épatée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Vraiment ces garçons ne cesserons jamais de m'en mettre plein la vue.

- Maintenant, tu dois promettre Lily, de garder le secret et de ne pas en parler avec personne, dit alors Sirius.

- Tu es la détentrice du mystère des maraudeurs et tu dois t'en montrer digne, rajoute James.

- Bien sur... Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi.

- Évidemment. Bon, tu nous excusera maintenant, mais je crois qu'on va aller faire une petite sieste, me dit James en voyant Sirius bailler à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Je hoche la tête et la dessus, les 3 comparses s'en vont dormir. Quant à moi je reste encore un peu à la table pour faire le point et réfléchir.

* * *

Alors ? une petite review ?! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Fool for love **

**Résumé : **Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?... Bien malgré elle, Lily est finalement tombée sous le charme de James...

**Disclaimer :** Se référer à tous les autres chapitres...

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour !Voici donc aujourd'hui mon 12e chapitre... qui n'a pas de titre (Si vous avez des idées vous pouvez toujours me les dires) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à **Millou95** et **Leetha** (Saline) pour vos reviews et désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu.. ! Alors c'est tout.. Bonne Lecture !

_Cerisevanille_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12**

**Untitled**

_Je hoche la tête et la dessus, les 3 comparses s'en vont dormir. Quant à moi je reste encore un peu à la table pour faire le point et réfléchir..._

Le regard perdu dans ma tasse de café, je ne compte plus les minutes qui passent. J'ai besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête.

Au cours de ces derniers jours j'ai constatée que James mange parfois la bouche ouverte, qu'il est désordonné, un peu mauvais perdant et qu'il se ronge les ongles.

Mais d'un autre coté j'ai aussi découvert qu'il a un sourire impeccable, qu'il est extrêmement loyal envers ses amis, ce qui est tout à son honneur, et qu'il est vraiment brillant. Animagus à son age vous imaginez...

Évidemment, les bons cotés l'emportent sur les mauvais et résultat, je ne suis pas plus avancée qu'avant...

Bien sur je m'étais voilé la face en m'imaginant qu'il ne serait pas dur à oublier. Au contraire. Tout le temps que j'ai passé en sa compagnie n'a fait que renforcé les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. C'est fou. J'ai appris à connaître un coté de James qui ne s'oubli pas facilement.

Conclusion. Je suis vraiment stupide de m'être éprise d'un garçon aussi inaccessible que lui et il va falloir que je redouble d'efforts pour parvenir à le sortir de mes pensées...

Merde ! Non mais c'est vrai, tout était tellement plus simple quand je le détestais. Merlin pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il change ? Pourquoi a t'il fallu que ses yeux croisent les miens et que j'aperçoive l'homme qu'il était vraiment ? Et pourquoi, non de dieu, a t'il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de cet homme-là ? Il y en a des tas d'autres alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi James Potter, le tombeur de ses dames, le séducteur en puissance 10, le coureur de jupons invétéré ? Et puis merde, Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas quand je te pose des questions ?

Dahh. C'est horrible. Je déteste l'amour et les sentiments du coeur.

XxX

1 semaine et quelques jours plus tard. Je suis encore assise à la même table, sur le même banc, mais cette fois-ci il y a du monde autour de moi. On est en train de déjeuner. J'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions bien que je sois encore assez troublée au plus profond de moi-même.

Les vacances tirent à leur fin. Demain, tous les élèves vont être revenu de chez eux et vont avoir envahit le château. Ensuite de quoi les cours vont recommencés. Les retenues, les matchs de quidditch, les rondes de préfète aussi. La vie normal va reprendre son cours.

Je suis un peu triste de penser à cela. Durant ces 2 semaines, j'ai passé tout mon temps avec les maraudeurs et c'était super. J'ai ri comme une folle et j'ai beaucoup appris d'eux. En fait, je me suis habitué à leur présence dans ma vie. Maintenant, on va passé beaucoup moins de temps ensemble et d'un coté je trouve que c'est vraiment dommage. Pourtant de l'autre, je sais que c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Loin des yeux, loin des pensées et du coeur...

Mais bon allez, soyons un peu optimiste, il n'y a pas que des points négatifs à ce que les vacances se terminent. En fait, il y a même une très grande consolation : mes amies reviennent enfin ! J'ai vraiment hâte de les revoirs, de parler avec elles, de sentir leurs présences amicales et réconfortantes. Oh bien sur, avoir la salle de bain pour moi toute seule n'était pas pour me déplaire mais être entourée de mes copines compense largement le fait de ne pas avoir d'eau chaude dans la douche !...

15 heures 30. Émily arrive la première. Elle n'a même pas encore retiré sa cape que je lui saute dessus. Je la serre dans mes bras et elle me crie que je lui aie manqué et puis lorsqu'elle commence à défaire sa valise je lui parle de mes vacances avec les maraudeurs et James, sans toutefois précisez qu'ils sont des animagus. Elle m'écoute avec attention même si je lui ai déjà tout raconté dans mes nombreuses lettres.

Je viens tout juste de terminer mon récit lorsque Alice et Sam arrive ensemble. Il est 16 heures 15. Le coup des bizous et des _Oh tu m'as manqué _recommence. Ensuite de quoi, on se dépêche d'aller manger puis on remonte en vitesse dans le dortoir pour parler jusqu'a tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain c'est dimanche. Je paresse toute la journée mais le soir venu je me dois être à mon affaire et je décide donc d'aller faire une petite ronde.

Les couloirs sont calmes. Il ne se passe rien. C'est dommage. J'aurais aimé vérifier si je n'ai pas perdu la main. Le silence est imperturbable. Oh mais attendez ! Là. Oui, il y a des bruits qui se font entendre. Je m'avance tranquillement pour apercevoir... un petit groupe de 1e année assis en rond par terre, en train de s'échanger des cartes de chocogrenouilles. Je les réprimande gentiment mais avec fermeté puis je les envoie se coucher, se qu'ils font illico-presto. Ravie de voir que mon pouvoir de grande préfète marche encore, je continue à sillonner les corridors à la recherche de nouvelles proies.

J'aperçois soudain Sirius qui sort de l'infirmerie. Il a une grande égratignure au front et de plus petites sur les bras. Son poignet gauche est entouré d'un petit pansement blanc. Je me dirige vers lui, intriguée.

- Hey Sirius !

Il se retourne et semble gêné de me trouver là.

- Ah ! Salut Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ? je demande en désignant son poignet et ses écorchures.

Il se passe une main derrière la nuque.

- Ça ? Oh... c'est une histoire terrible si tu savais ! J'étais dehors sur mon balai à pratiquer mon coup de batte quand soudain... un gigantesque dragon a surgit devant moi et là...

- Hum...

- Euh... Je me promenais dans le parc et tout à coup, je me suis fait attaqué par une horde de centaures sauvages ... ?

- ...

- Bon d'accord. J'ai euh... Jaidéboulélesescaliers.

- Quoi ? Répètes tu veux. J'ai pas bien entendu.

- Ahh. J'ai déboulé les escaliers bon !!!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sirius, vexé, me tourne le dos et s'en va. Toujours hilare, je trottine derrière lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il me dit :

- C'est pas drôle tu sais. Ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui. Même à toi. Oh mais Lily arrête de rire tu veux !

J'essai de garder mon calme mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est trop drôle.

- Attends, laisse moi deviner... Tu étais distrait par une jolie fille qui passait par là et du coup tu n'as pas vu les marches arriver !

Il ne réponds rien mais par son silence je peux en déduire j'ai visé juste. J'éclate de rire à nouveau ! Au bout d'un moment et au prix de tous les moyens de concentrations possibles, je réussi toutefois à arrêter pour de bon. Sirius me pose alors une question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

- Alors tes copines sont revenues ? Tu étais contente de les revoir ?

- Oui, bien sur que j'étais contente !

- ... Et dis moi euh, Sam, elle a passé de bonnes vacances ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil au profil de Sirius. Alors c'est là qu'il voulait en venir...

- Oui, c'était bien ! Enfin je pense. Mais Sirius.. maintenant dis moi donc, une bonne fois pour toutes, quels sont tes intentions envers elle ?

Il semble surpris par ma question si direct mais il ne se défile pas et réponds franchement.

- Bah, à vrai dire j'en sais trop rien. Sam est une fille vraiment géniale. Une des seule avec qui je peux parler vraiment et qui ne pense pas à chaque fois que je tente de la séduire. J'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend elle et moi et je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec une autre fille avant... Mais notre amitié est vraiment spéciale et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir gâcher ça au profit d'une relation de couple avec elle...

- Ouais... Écoute Sirius, tu fais bien ce que tu veux mais je t'avertis, si tu lui brises le coeur ou si tu la blesse un tant soit peu, tu vas avoir affaire à moi !

- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Mais tu ne crains rien, je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire souffrir.

- J'espère bien.

Et là dessus, c'est plus fort que moi, je pars à rire à nouveau. Sirius lève les yeux au ciel.

Avant que le portrait de la grosse dame soit en vue, je demande pour relancer un peu la conversation :

- Alors et toi, tu étais content de revoir Peter ?

- Bah oui, c'est sur.

- D'accord.

Et sans que je ne puisse empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche, je m'entends demander d'un ton amer :

- Et James, il devait être très content de revoir Calli...

- Oh non !! Sûrement pas... Attends, tu n'étais pas au courant ? Ils ne sont plus ensemble. C'est terminé. James a laissé Calli, c'était le lendemain du bal de noël je crois...

Tiens, tiens... voilà qui est intéressant !

XxX

Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, j'ai été très heureuse d'apprendre la rupture de James et Calli. Quand j'ai quitté Sirius pour aller dans mon dortoir, un grand sourire idiot ne quittait plus mes lèvres et quand j'ai atterrie dans mon lit, j'ai serré mon oreiller dans mes bras en poussant un petit cri de joie. Bien sur, c'est une réaction totalement stupide. Le fait qu'il n'ai plus de petite copine ne devrait rien dire pour moi parce que de toute façon je ne sortirais jamais avec lui...

Enfin. Deux semaines plus tard, la routine a définitivement repris sa place dans nos existences.

Aujourd'hui, on est mardi. Il y a un petit changement à l'horaire du cours de métamorphose. Au lieu de continuer la matière habituelle, le professeur McGonagall nous demande d'écrire un texte expliquant en long et en large ce qu'on veut faire plus tard et comment on imagine notre avenir. Comme c'est elle qui est en charge de notre maison et bien sur de nous, elle veut prendre connaissance de ces éléments pour pouvoir mieux nous diriger par la suite.

Je regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde semble savoir quoi écrire. Pour ma part j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche. À l'extrême gauche de la salle de classe, James à l'air d'être en train de composer tout un roman. Je soupire et je prends un bout de parchemin à part pour rédiger un brouillon. Je fais une liste de tout les éléments que j'aimerais voir présent dans ma vie future et ensuite je compose un texte avec cela.

Au final, je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. Je me lève et vais donner mon papier à McGonagall. C'est seulement lorsque je commence à chiffonner mon brouillon que je remarque quelque chose à la fin de ma liste. Sans m'en rendre compte, après _des amis sur qui je peux compter _j'ai inscrit un nom. _James_.

Je secoue la tête et déchire le parchemin en 36 morceaux. Ensuite, je me dirige vers la salle commune. Vraiment, comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de mon coeur qui passe son temps à me rappeler ce que je ressens pour lui, s'il faut en plus que mon inconscient se mette de la partie, je crois que je vais craquer...

Lorsque j'arrive, mes amies me font une place à leur table près de la fenêtre. Je m'assois mais je me relève tout de suite après et je reviens sur mes pas.

- Lily, mais où est-ce que tu vas, me demande Sam.

- Oh je reviens. J'ai juste oublier ma veste dans la classe de métamorphose...

* * *

Alors ? Je sais que la fin est pas full bonne mais le meilleur est à venir croyez moi...!


	13. Le parchemin révèle ses secrets

**Fool for love**

**Résumé : **Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?... Bien malgré elle, Lily est finalement tombée sous le charme de James...

**Disclaimer :** Se référer aux 12 chapitres précédents !

**Note de L'auteur : **Bonjour ! Voici donc mon 13e chapitre. Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de l'ensemble de ce chapitre mais bon c'est à vous de juger ! Merci à **Millou95**, **Ahmose**, **Takomaki**, **Mirli **et **Wendy** pour vos reviews ! Sur ce je vous laisse. Bonne Lecture ! À bientôt !

_Cerisevanille 

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13 **

**Le parchemin révèle ses secrets...**

_- Lily, mais où est-ce que tu vas, me demande Sam. _

_- Oh je reviens. J'ai juste oublier ma veste dans la classe de métamorphose..._

Je passe le portrait de la grosse dame et marche tranquillement dans le couloir de pierre. Je ne me presse pas. Les cours sont fini pour aujourd'hui alors je peux bien flâner un peu.

Au détour d'un couloir, il y a une fille de Serdaigle, que je connais pour avoir discuter avec plusieurs fois dans le cours de runes anciennes, qui arrive en courant vers moi .

- Ah Lily. Tu ferais bien de venir avec moi. Il y a deux garçons qui sont en train de se bagarrer par là-bas.

Elle me montre la direction et je lui emboîte le pas non sans pousser un petit soupir. Parfois le boulot de préfète en chef c'est vraiment pas plaisant.

Arrivée près du hall d'entrée, je dois me frayer un chemin à coups de coudes parmi les nombreux élèves formant un cercle autour des petits malins qui ont décidés de faire la guerre au lieu de l'amour. Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de découvrir que l'un des boxeurs est Christian. Il a la lèvre supérieur en sang et il s'acharne sur un grand serpentard brun qui, lui, a un oeil tout enflé et une coupure au front. Des lambeaux de ce qui étaient autrefois leurs vestes trônent par terre. Une fille blonde se tient près et hurle aux 2 garçons d'arrêter leurs conneries. Je suis d'accord avec elle. Il est temps de mettre fin à ce stupide spectacle macho.

Je sort ma baguette et prononce un sortilège qui élève Christian dans les airs. Le grand brun qui s'apprêtait à lui rentrer dedans, n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter et tombe à la renverse. Je me dirige vers lui et l'aide à se révéler. Ensuite, je fais redescendre Christian mais je garde ma baguette pointée dans sa direction au cas où il n'aurait pas encore compris le message. Un gentil préfet de poufsouffle qui vient d'arriver prend le serpentard fermement par le bras. Je fais de même avec Christian et puis tout les 4 on se dirige vers l'infirmerie.

- 30 points de moins pour chacun de vous ,dis-je assez furieusement tandis qu'on marche.

Se battre à main nu. Franchement. Non mais on est pas dans une école de lutte ici.

Christian m'adresse un petit sourire en coin que j'ignore superbement.

- Et puis, si vous tenez absolument à vous battre, faites le au moins dans les règles de l'art. Avec une baguette.

La dessus, on arrive à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh installe les 2 batailleurs sur les lits les plus éloignés l'un de l'autre et va chercher médicaments, pommades et autres remèdes. Je me dis que c'est dommage qu'on ne vende pas de la crème contre l'idiotie. J'en connais plusieurs qui en auraient bien besoin !

Je m'apprête à sortir quand j'entends Christian qui m'appel. Je me tourne vers lui, les bras croisés. Il me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

- Lily... Écoutes je voulais m'excuser pour ma conduite pas très gentille envers toi.

Surprise, je m'avance vers lui. Il me sourit mais je reste quand même sur mes gardes.

- Tu t'excuses ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi et je m'en veux énormément pour cela.

Seigneur. Et l'oscar du meilleur acteur va à... Christian Swanson pour son rôle du salaud qui demande pardon.

- Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Il pose une main sur son coeur et ferme bêtement les yeux. C'est à mon tour de sourire.

- Je vais te pardonner le jour où toi, tu vas arrêter de draguer les petites copines des autres !

Je jette un bref regard moqueur vers le grand serpentard qui est en train de se faire dorloter par la fille blonde de toute à l'heure. Christian ouvre la bouche pour répliquer :

- Lily, c'est pas sérieux. Écoutes, c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi !

- Tu t'enfonces, mon chou !

Et là dessus je sors avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester à nouveau. S'il pense vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour me faire avoir une deuxième fois, il se met le doigt dans l'oeil celui-là !

Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais où est-ce que j'en étais rendue ? Ah oui. Ma veste dans la classe de métamorphose. Je change de direction et reprends le chemin initialement prévu.

Je suis tout près de mon but quand j'entends une statue pleurer. Ou plutôt j'entends quelqu'un qui pleure derrière une statue. Je m'approche doucement et je me retrouve nez à nez avec une toute petite fille rousse. Waouh, on dirait moi en miniature. Je penche vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ?

L'enfant marmonne quelque chose sans arrêter de sangloter. Je crois comprendre qu'elle s'est perdue. Je la regarde drôlement. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été si petite un jour... Enfin. Je tente de la consoler mais finalement, parce qu'elle a réussi à m'attendrir, je finis par aller la reconduire dans la salle commune de sa maison, c'est à dire celle de gryffondor.

Eh oui. Je suis revenue à mon point de départ. Et sans veste par dessus le marché. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que Merlin essaie de m'empêcher d'aller la chercher.

Je ne tiens pas tout particulièrement à cette veste, c'est un morceau de linge comme un autre, mais je suis têtue et j'ai décidée d'aller au bout de ma... quête ! Je repars donc, cette fois bien décidée à ne pas revenir les mains vides.

Quand j'atteins la porte de la classe de métamorphose, je marque une pause. Serait-ce bien possible que j'aille enfin réussi ? Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Pas de bagarre, ni d'enfants perdus, ni de demoiselle en détresse. Génial.

Je souris et tourne la poignée... La porte est barrée. Merde !

Cette fois je m'avoue vaincue. Oh je pourrais très bien l'ouvrir à l'aide d'un sort mais je décide d'arrêter de défier le Destin et de laisser les choses aller comme elles vont. Si je ne peux pas récupérer ma veste c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je tourne donc les talons et mets un pied devant l'autre pour avancer.

Je vais tourner le coin du corridor quand j'entends un léger grincement derrière moi. Je fais demi tour et constate que la porte viens de s'entrouvrir laissant filtrer sur le mur un mince rayon de lumière orangée. Le destin vient de changer d'idée !

Je m'avance et entre donc dans la classe. Il n'y a personne. Bizarre. Je regarde de tous les cotés mais le professeur McGonagall, sous sa forme humaine ou celle de chat, n'est pas là. Par contre, sur la chaise du 4e bureau, 3e rangée à partir de la droite où j'étais assise tout à l'heure il y a ma veste, qui m'attends. Triomphante, je vais la chercher.

Je m'apprête à repartir quand j'aperçois une pile de parchemin sur le bureau du professeur. Nos rédactions du cours de cet après-midi. McGonagall a du être appeler ailleurs et est partie en laissant tous les travaux sur son bureau. Je m'arrête et les regarde, ces parchemins. L'idée d'aller voir ce que mes compagnons de classe ont écrit me traverse l'esprit. Je fais un pas vers le bureau mais je change d'idée et de direction. Franchement, ça ne serait pas très honnête de ma part d'aller lire ces textes. Après tout ce sont leurs pensées, leurs rêves et ça ne me regarde pas.

Je pose la main sur la poignée mais je m'arrête encore. La curiosité me ronge. Je m'adosse à la porte et regarde encore une fois la pile de rédactions offerte à moi. J'ai l'impression qu'ils dégagent une certaine lueur. C'est stupide mais je me sens comme attirée par ces parchemins. Je pèse vite le pour et le contre et décide finalement d'aller chercher ma copie pour la relire. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela et si mes yeux tombent par hasard sur les textes des autres eh bien ça sera tout à fait accidentel !

Je scrute les alentours pour voir si personne ne vient. Ensuite je me dirige vers les parchemins. J'ai l'impression que je vais commettre un crime et j'avoue que j'aime bien le petit effet que ça me procure. Sûrement une conséquence du à mes fréquentions avec les maraudeurs.

J'écarte 2 ou 3 parchemins sur le dessus de la pile je tombe sur celui d'Alice. Je lis le début du paragraphe où elle annonce que plus tard elle a bien l'intention de se marier avec Frank. Je ris un peu et remets son texte en place.

Je continue ma fouille, tout en surveillant continuellement mes arrières, et je trouve le texte d'Émily.

_Moi ce que j'ai surtout envie de faire, c'est aider les autres. Je me vois bien devenir médicomage ou psychologue..._

Je souris et repose sa rédaction. Après cela, je trouve en ordre les textes de Remus, Sam, Frank, Peter et Sirius. Ce dernier me fait particulièrement rire.

_Il est évident que plus tard je serais auror. Et pas n'importe lequel. Je vais être le meilleur auror que le ministère n'aura jamais eu. Je vais faire équipe avec James. Lui aussi va être le meilleur. Ensemble on va former une équipe d'enfer..._

Toujours égal à lui-même ce cher Sirius ! Après environ 10 minutes de criminalité, de pure intrusion dans la vie privée des gens, je tombe sur mon parchemin. Je le relis au complet pour donner un sens à mes motivations et aussi pour me donner l'impression que je ne suis pas si malhonnête que ça. Je le remets en place quand j'ai fini et je me prépare à partir pour de bon cette fois quand soudain mes yeux se pose sur le dernier parchemin de la pile. Celui de James.

Je le sort et le tiens entre mes mains. Il fait 2 bons centimètres de plus que les autres parchemins. Pendant un instant, j'hésite à le lire, de peur de ce que je risque de découvrir mais j'aperçois mon nom dans le milieu du texte alors machinalement je m'assois sur la chaise du bureau du professeur et commence ma lecture.

_Pour ma part, il est clair que plus tard je vais devenir auror. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour le savoir. J'ai déjà les qualifications requises. Je suis intelligent, malin et beau, ce qui ne gache rien. Le ministère serait bête de ne pas m'employer. Mais au cas où il ne le ferait pas, avec toutes ces qualités je pourrais toujours devenir criminel. Bien sur, je vais faire équipe avec Sirius. Je vous épargne les détails quant au fait que nous seront les meilleurs car je suis sur qu'il vous a déjà dit tout ça dans sa propre rédaction. _

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de fendre mon visage. Plus arrogant que ça tu meures. Vraiment James Potter et Sirius Black sont 2 incroyables phénomènes ! Je secoue lentement la tête et me replonge dans ma lecture.

_C'est au niveau de ma vie personnel que ça devient plus compliqué. Bien que je pense que cela ne vous regarde que très peu, professeur, je vais quand même essayer de vous expliquer. Tout à commencé le soir du bal d'halloween de ma 3e année. Je m'en souviens très bien. Ce jour là, je suis tombé sous le charme d'une très jolie rousse que vous connaissez bien. Lily Evans. _

Je sens ma respiration qui s'accélère.

_À partir de cette soirée là, je me suis pris à rêver qu'une fois nos études fini, elle et moi on se marierait et on vivrait heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps avec nos 7 enfants, notre grande maison, mes parties de quidditch le mardi et jeudi soir et Sirius et Remus comme voisins avec qui je pourrais continuer à jouer des tours. Bien entendue, la réalité est beaucoup moins agréable que cela. Sûrement que Sirius et Remus vont bien être mes voisins et/ou peut être même mes colocataires et qu'on va toujours continuer à être les maraudeurs, mais pour le reste je dois me contenter de rêver. Elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle me l'a dit. Et c'est triste parce que moi je suis fou amoureux d'elle. Je n'ai pas agis de la bonne manière pour lui faire comprendre mais le fait est que pour elle je serais prêt à tout sacrifier..._

La dernière phrase du parchemin danse devant mes yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines j'y vois enfin clair. Les choses que j'essayais de terrer au plus profond de moi, mes contradictions, mes doutes, mes désirs, mes sentiments... Tout ça vient de jaillir et maintenant je sais ce qui me reste à faire.

Je sors précipitamment de la classe tenant toujours dans ma main droite, le texte de James. Je vais voir dans la salle commune de gryffondor, dans son dortoir. Il n'est pas là.

Et pourtant je dois le trouver.

Je m'arrête dans le hall, complètement essoufflée. Je tourne sur moi même et puis finalement je me précipite dehors. Je marche rapidement tout en regardant autour de moi. Je bouscule plusieurs personnes sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. J'aperçois soudain Sirius qui marche en direction du château. Je fonce vers lui.

- Hey... Dis-je en essayant de trouver ma respiration. Patmol attends patiemment que je retrouve l'usage de la parole. Il est avec quelques copains du quidditch. Ils ont tous les yeux braqués sur moi.

- Tu saurais pas... où est James par hasard ?

- Oui, me réponds il à mon plus grand soulagement. On vient de terminer de s'entraîner. Quand je suis parti, il était encore en train de flâner sur le terrain. Pourquoi ?

Je ne réponds pas à sa question. Je lui crie merci et je file. Direction le stade de quidditch.

* * *

Alors, une petite review pour avoir la suite plus vite ?


	14. Oh ! doux baisers

**Fool for love**

**Résumé : **Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?... Bien malgré elle, Lily est finalement tombée sous le charme de James...

**Disclaimer :** Se référer aux 13 chapitres précédents !

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voici venir mon chapitre 14 ! C'est un chapitre à l'eau de rose, vraiment très guimauve ! Héhé.. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire ! Merci à **Lily-Joanne**, **Ahmose**, **JPloveLE**, **louknaille** et **millou95** pour vos reviews ! Sur ce Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

_Cerisevanille_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 14 **

**Oh ! doux baisers...**

_- Oui, me réponds il, à mon plus grand soulagement. On vient de terminer de s'entraîner. Quand je suis parti, il était encore en train de flâner sur le terrain. Pourquoi ? _

_Je ne réponds pas à sa question. Je lui crie merci et je file. Direction le stade de quidditch._

Arrivée près des gigantesques estrades, je m'arrête un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. Je marche ensuite autour du terrain dans l'espoir d'apercevoir James. Il n'est pas là. Je suis déçue. Pendant un moment je me dis que ça doit être un signe. Le signe que je ne dois pas le voir ni lui parler. Heureusement, mes sentiments reprennent bien vite le dessus et envoie balader mes histoires de signes et mon imagination trop débordante, à l'autre bout de la forêt interdite.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel qui se couvre rapidement de nuages. Il n'est pas en train de voler. Il ne reste donc qu'une seule option. Il doit être... dans les vestiaires de son équipe ! Oui, c'est évident. J'aurais du y penser avant.

Réconfortée par cet éclair de génie, je me dirige rapidement vers les vestiaires des gryffondors qui se trouve à l'extrémité gauche du terrain, près des buts. C'est ma dernière chance...

Devant la porte, je marque une légère pause, hésitant à entrer ou bien à attendre dehors qu'il sorte. Finalement, poussée par l'adrénaline et l'émotion, je tourne la poignée et fais mon entrée dans cette pièce habituellement réservé aux plus grands sportifs de notre école.

James est là. Je sens mon coeur s'emballer à sa vue. Il est en train de retirer son équipement de quidditch. Il ne m'a pas encore remarquer. Il porte encore sur lui un chandail rouge foncé et un pantalon noir. Je pense, un peu honteusement, que je le laisserais bien continuer à se déshabiller comme ça mais soudain la porte se referme derrière moi dans un bruit sourd.

Il se retourne vers moi. Son expression trahis sa surprise de me trouver là. Il me regarde avec un point d'interrogation dans les yeux. Moi aussi je le regarde. Mon regard est fixé sur lui.

Ses cheveux sont plus décoiffés que jamais. Ses joues sont un peu rouges, chose dû sûrement à l'effort physique qu'il vient de déployer sur le terrain. Il dégage quelque chose qui le rend plus que jamais irrésistible à mes yeux en ce moment.

Mon coeur bat tellement vite que j'ai peur qu'il ne sorte de ma poitrine. Durant environ une minute on reste là, à se regarder. Puis, finalement c'est lui qui brise le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

En entendant cette phrase c'est comme si je me réveillais.

Je sens mes jambes qui fléchissent parce que je réalise que _je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui dire_. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser.

J'ai oublié de réunir mes idées, de me préparer un beau petit discours parce que j'étais trop occupé à le chercher. C'est bien de l'avoir trouver et d'être devant lui, mais maintenant il faut que je trouve comment aborder le sujet qui m'amène ici...

Il croise les bras et attends. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Je me creuse la tête. Je ne suis quand même pas pour rester debout devant lui sans rien dire, à attendre qu'il se décide à venir m'embrasser. Hum, quoi que ...

Non ! Je dois faire une femme de moi. Une vrai gryffondor. Je vais me placer face à lui. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'environ 7 mètres et un banc en bois qui nous séparent. Je frotte mes mains une contre l'autre.

- James.. Euh je suis là parce que en fait il y a comme quelque chose de... que je euh enfin tu vois...

Son sourire s'agrandit. Je me tais, consciente de dire vraiment n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été douée pour parler des mes sentiments et aujourd'hui ne fais pas exception à la règle. Au contraire. Heureusement à ce moment, tandis que je me dandine d'une jambe à l'autre, je sens le parchemin de James me frôler la cuisse à travers ma poche. Génial. Je le sors et lui tends. Il le prends et je dis d'une voix clair :

- C'est vrai ce que tu as écris la dedans ?

Ça y est, je me suis lancée. James regarde son texte, mi-étonné, mi-amusé.

- Comment tu as pus... ?

- C'est sans importance.

- Tu as fouillée dans les papiers de McGonagall ?

- Non je n'ai pas fouiller, dis je en croisant les doigts intérieurement. Je suis tombé dessus... par hasard c'est tout.

Il hausse les épaules et souris de plus belle. La situation à l'air de l'amusé mais pourtant, pour moi, c'est tout sauf drôle.

- D'accord... Se contente t'il de répondre.

Il me regarde et à ce moment il doit voir quelque chose dans mes yeux parce qu'il redevient sérieux. Il jette un coup d'oeil à son texte et me regarde encore. On dirait qu'il ne sait plus quoi dire. J'enjambe prudemment le banc, de façon à ce que je me retrouve encore plus près de lui. Je me mets alors à parler à sa place.

- Sincèrement James. Je dois savoir. C'est vrai ce que tu as dis ?

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je me sens rougir.

- Oui, Lily. Pour toi je serais prêt à tout sacrifier. Chaque mot de ce texte est vrai. Je te le jure.

À ces paroles je me sens transportée de joie. Sans m'en rendre tout à fait compte, je touche le bras de James de la main et je franchis les quelques pas de distance qui nous sépare encore pour aller l'embrasser.

Aux contacts de ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me sens fondre. Des papillons se mettent à battrent joyeusement des ailes dans mon ventre. James réponds à mon baiser de façon passionné. Il pose ses bras sur ma taille et me rapproche de son corps. Je respire la merveilleuse odeur de son parfum et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Notre baiser s'approfondit puis au bout d'un moment je recule un peu, les yeux toujours fermés, à bout de souffle.

James passe une main dans mes cheveux, les yeux brillants.

- James, je...

Ma voix s'éteint. Je m'apprêtais à lui avouer tout ce que je ressens pour lui mais je ne peux pas. Les mots ne sortent pas. Je baisse la tête, gênée. Il me prend alors par la nuque et se penche pour m'embrasser encore. Je crois que finalement il a tout compris, sans l'aide de mes explications. Cependant, au bout d'un petit moment je me dégage de son étreinte.

- Bon... euh je dois y aller maintenant. On... on se revoit plus tard d'accord ? Bien... Alors au revoir.

Et là dessus, je m'éclipse sous son regard étonné. Il a commencé à neiger et à faire noir dehors. Je me dirige lentement vers le château.

Oui, je l'avoue, je viens de prendre la fuite. Un tout petit peu. C'est stupide je sais, mais tout ça, moi et James, c'est arrivé à vitesse grand V et j'ai légèrement paniquer. Au fond, je sais bien que le bonheur que j'ai connu dans les vestiaire des gryffondors n'est pas éphémère. Et celui de James ne l'était pas non plus, il m'aime réellement j'en suis sur, mais tout a déboulé si vite que j'ai ressenti le besoin de ralentir un peu la cadence. Je me suis éclipsé pour pouvoir mieux gérer toutes ces émotions nouvelles et pour prendre le temps de savourer les choses qui s'offre maintenant à moi...

En arrivant au château je me dirige directement vers la grande salle parce que je sais qu'à cette heure-ci mes amies doivent être en train de manger.

Effectivement je les trouvent en train de savourer un bon rôtie de porc. Émily me regarde un peu étrangement lorsque je m'assois à coté d'elle. Sam qui se trouve en face de moi prends une expression stupéfaite.

- Lily... Tes yeux !

- Quoi, mes yeux ? Demandai-je un peu affolée.

- Ils... ils brillent !

- Oui, renchérit Alice, et puis tes joues sont toutes roses.

- Et tes cheveux sont décoiffés ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je laisse naître un grand sourire sur mon visage. Alors ce n'est que ça ! Je regarde mes amies une après l'autre et je touche doucement mes lèvres là où celles de James se sont déposés il y a quelques minutes à peine... Une part de moi à envie plus que tout au monde de leur raconter ce qui vient d'arriver, mais une autre part, la plus romantique souhaite garder cet instant à jamais secret.

Tout comme il y une partie de moi qui souhaite voir James débouler dans la grande salle pour venir m'embrasser encore et encore. Tandis qu'une autre souhaite qu'il ne se montre pas, du moins pas tout de suite, devant tout ce monde.

Finalement, l'heure passe et il ne se montre pas alors je décide de ne rien dire pour le moment, faisant languir ainsi mes amies qui se demande vraiment ce qui se passe avec moi.

La nuit venue, je ne l'ai toujours pas revu. Ce n'est que vers 2 heures du matin que je comprends pourquoi...

XxX

Actuellement, il est 10 heures 32. Je suis dans le cours de potions et du fond de la classe, j'ai le regard fixé à une chaise vide quelque part en avant de moi. James n'est pas là ce matin. Sirius, Remus et Peter non plus parce que hier c'était la pleine lune.

Le professeur explique le devoir qu'on aura à faire mais je n'écoute pas. J'ai l'esprit occupé par James. Eh oui, ça fait déjà un mois environ que connais son secret et celui de ses amis. Je sais bien que les maraudeurs doivent certainement être en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il est mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Et si jamais quelque chose avait mal tourné hier... Si jamais Remus avait été plus agressif que d'ordinaire et qu'il avait blessé James... Ce serait vraiment bête qu'il meures le jour où je décide enfin de céder à ces avances. Mais bien sur, d'un autre coté il est beaucoup trop prétentieux pour mourir d'une manière aussi stupide. Et puis Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais un de ses élèves se faire tuer au château...

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que son absence ce matin m'est intolérable. J'en suis toute déconcentrée. Toute la nuit je me suis retournée dans mon lit, la scène des vestiaires repassant maintes fois dans ma tête et maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de le voir, de lui parler, de savoir ce qui va ce qui va arriver pour nous deux à partir d'aujourd'hui... Je suis prête pour lui. Prête pour le grand amour...

Tout à coup, sorti je ne sais comment de mes pensées, je me rends compte que Slughorn ne parle plus. Il me regarde. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il vient de me poser une question mais ne me demander pas laquelle.

Heureusement, et je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, je suis sauvé par Calli qui brise une éprouvette dans un grand fracas à l'autre bout de la salle.

Ensuite, le cours prends fin. Il a vraiment passé à une vitesse fulgurante. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant du reste de la journée. Je ne vois pas James de toute l'après midi, ce qui est normal puisque j'ai un double cours de runes anciennes et pas lui. Mais tout de même j'espérais le voir au moins à l'heure du repas. Hélas, c'est peine perdue. Monsieur a décidé, pour une fois, de se la jouer homme invisible et c'est très frustrant.

Quelques heures et des poussières plus tard. Il est maintenant minuit dépassé. Je suis dans mon lit mais je ne dors toujours pas. Je n'ai pas réussi à parler à James de la journée et il me manque ! Toute cette situation vraiment c'est trop étrange. Il y a quelques mois j'aurais tout donner pour qu'il me laisse tranquille et aujourd'hui comme j'ai envie de le voir, il n'est pas là. Je pousse un énième soupir et puis soudain je vois la tête de Sam émerger de dessous les couvertures.

- Lily, tu sais que je t'adore ma chouette, même si parfois tu es très bizarre, mais crois-moi je vais t'adorer encore plus demain matin lorsque j'aurais dormi une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Alors si tu pouvais, je ne sais pas moi, aller soupirer ailleurs je crois que je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante !

Je souris et je mets mes pantoufles. C'est vrai qu'une petite ballade ne me ferait pas de mal. Je descends les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et passe portrait de la grosse dame. Je n'ai pas de cape d'invisibilité mais je ne prends pas la tête avec ça. Si jamais je me fais prendre je pourrais toujours prétexté que j'avais entendu du bruit et que j'étais partie faire une petite ronde de reconnaissance. Il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose les droits d'une préfète en chef après tout !

Rendue à l'extérieur, je laisse mes pas me guider. Ils me mènent dans ce couloir, où il y a la statue derrière laquelle on s'était caché moi et James. Je m'arrête et reste immobile, un moment. Soudain, je sens une présence derrière moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est lui. Le jeune homme de mes pensées. James Potter. Il s'approche et me prends la main. Ensuite il m'entraîne tant bien que mal derrière la statue. On est rendu face à face, collé l'un à l'autre derrière une grande sorcière en pierre. Mon coeur se met à battre aussi vite que si je venais de danser une rumba endiablée.

- C'est pour que tu ne te sauves pas, explique t'il amusé.

Je me mordille la lèvre et sourit.

- Alors qu'est... Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Me demande t'il d'une voix rauque. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il semble presque timide. Il est adorable.

- Bien à vrai dire... Je sais pas trop...

Nos regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Je suis si près de lui que je sens son souffle chaud contre ma joue. On se rapproche doucement et mes lèvres trouve le chemin vers les siennes.

Au bout d'un moment, je me sépare doucement et à contre coeur de l'emprise de ses baisers et je murmure :

- Hum, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'y vois plus clair maintenant.

- Alors, c'est officiel ? Toi et moi...

- Oui, toi et moi...

Il m'embrasse légèrement et je sens un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Dis, tu permets que je te pose ma question une dernière fois ?

- Hum... pourquoi pas ?

Il bouge, recule un peu et me replace une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Il a l'air tout content.

- Lily Evans, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Oui je veux sortir avec toi. Parce qu'au fond, même avec ton attitude arrogante et prétentieuse, tu es quelqu'un de génial James Potter.

- Ah oui, merci. T'es pas mal non plus !

Je pars à rire joyeusement. Puis on sort de notre cachette et on se dirige vers la salle commune, main dans la main.

- Tu sais que tu as bien fais de dire oui !

- Ah et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que tu ne le regretteras pas ! Et puis de toute façon, même si t'aurais dis non, ça n'aurais rien changé. J'aime beaucoup trop t'embrasser pour te laisser partir !

* * *

Alors voilà ! Laissez moi vos commentaires... Bye et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ! 


	15. La cérémonie

**Fool for love**

**Résumé : **Classique histoire d'amour. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch vs préfete en chef. Il est fou d'elle et elle le déteste. Pourquoi faire simple quand on s'appel James et Lily ?... Bien malgré elle, Lily est finalement tombée sous le charme de James...

**Disclaimer : **Se référer aux 14 chapitres précédents !

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour ! Alors, j'ai décidé de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Merci à **gégé**, **millou95**, **leetha**, **JPloveLE**, **hanna**, **Ahmose** et surtout **Malum-est** pour vos gentilles reviews ! Bonne Lecture !

_Cerisevanille _

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**La cérémonie**

Présentement, il est 6 heures du matin. Je suis assise sur mon lit et je tiens un stylo dans ma bouche tout en essayant de réfléchir correctement. Le soleil commence à peine à se lever. Au loin, j'entends le cri d'un oiseau qui vient, tout comme moi, de commencer sa journée.

Aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour. Nous sommes le 28 juin. Dieu merci les Aspics sont enfin terminés et se tiendra cette après-midi la cérémonie de remise des diplômes des élèves de 7e année de Poudlard. En temps normal, il n'y a qu'un banquet pour souligner la fin des cours mais ce n'est pas le cas cette année. Ce sont les maraudeurs qui ont fait la demande de cette cérémonie. Ils voulaient, selon leur propres dires, fêter leur départ de l'école en bonne et due forme.

Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Seul point négatif à cela c'est que dans toute bonne cérémonie qui se respecte il y a des discours, et comme je suis l'élève de ma promotion qui a obtenue les meilleures notes tout au long de ma scolarité, ils m'ont demandé d'en prononcé un. Ce n'était pas très gentil de leur part. Ça me rends toujours nerveuse de devoir parler en public. Mais bon, vous me connaissez, en bonne petite préfète que je suis, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Voici donc la raison qui me pousse à être réveillée de si bonne heure.

_Très cher parents, professeurs et amis..._

C'est un bon début. Je me consacre ainsi à l'écriture d'un texte à peu près respectable jusqu'à 8 heures et demi puis je décide qu'il est temps mettre un peu de vie dans ce dortoir.

Je saute sur le lit d'Alice, lui plaque un baiser sonore sur une joue, l'enjambe et me dirige vers celui d'Émily où je fais la même chose, en riant. Sam, qui a du me voir venir vers elle, se redresse avant que je ne l'atteigne et se met à crier.

- Ahh !

- Ahhhh !

Je crie à mon tour, surprise, avant de tomber par terre sur les fesses. J'éclate de rire. Sam me jette un oreiller à la figure. Bien décidée à ne pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement je me relève et lui saute dessus en y mettant tout mon poids. Alice et Émily viennent nous rejoindre et une folle bataille s'en suit.

... 2 heures plus tard... La guerre est finie, le dortoir rangée et on est toutes sagement peignées, et habillées de notre toge rouge et or de gryffondors. Avec notre chapeau entre les mains on s'en va déjeuner.

La cérémonie commence à 13 heures. Vers midi et demi, on va rejoindre les maraudeurs et Frank, qui sont sensés nous attendre dans le hall d'entrée.

Ils sont là les 5, tous très beaux dans leurs toges, à parler entre eux. James me tourne le dos. Mon coeur s'emballe à sa vue, comme toujours lorsque je le vois.

Il y a maintenant environ 5 mois qu'on sort ensemble et je dois vous l'avouez, c'est vraiment la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec lui. Il est adorable. Mes journées à ses cotés deviennent meilleures. Dans ses baisers je puisse toute mon énergie et je tombe amoureuse de lui un peu plus chaque jour...

Je m'approche doucement et l'enlace par derrière. Il pose ses mains sur les miennes. Alice fait de même avec Frank. Il ne fait aucun doute que ces deux là vont passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Tout comme moi et James, ils se sont trouvés et ne se lâchent plus.

Pour ce qui est de Sam et Sirius eh bien finalement ils ont décidés de ne pas gâcher la belle complicité qu'ils avaient et de rester seulement amis. Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi.

Hum, vous savez, si on regarde les choses du tout début, on peut s'apercevoir des nombreux changements survenus dans ma vie et dans celle de mes proches. Je viens de finir ma 7e année d'étude en tant que sorcière. C'est incroyable ! Ça a passé à une telle vitesse ! Maintenant, rien ne sera plus comme avant j'en suis consciente... Mais être, aujourd'hui, entourée de mes amies, des maraudeurs et de l'homme que j'aime c'est à assez pour me faire oublier toutes mes incertitudes face à l'avenir...

Soudain James m'attire face à lui pour me donner un long baiser langoureux. J'ai la tête dans la nuages quand j'entends Sirius dire :

- Dis Émily, c'est vraiment moi ou se chapeau me donne un air complètement stupide ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, tout comme James et le reste de la bande. Après cela, on se dirige vers les chaises installés dans la cour. C'est une très belle journée ensoleillée. Je m'assois à coté de James, dans la première rangée, devant le grand estrade où nous attendent tous les professeurs. Derrière nous, occupant 6 rangées complètes, se tiennent les autres élèves de 7e années et en arrière d'eux il y a tous les autres élèves de Poudlard. À ma droite, d'autres chaises ont été placés pour recevoir les parents qui désiraient venir assister à l'événement. Ils sont nombreux. Beaucoup trop nombreux. Je sens une boule de nervosité se former dans ma gorge. J'empoigne vivement la main de James et la serre très fort. Il ne dit rien. Il se contente de sourire et de me flatter les cheveux pour essayer de me calmer.

Bientôt, tout le monde est arrivé. Dumbledore se lève alors et prends la parole. Il dit un mot ou deux expliquant la cérémonie puis cède la place à McGonagall qui commence en ordre alphabétique à nous remettre les jolis petits diplômes, que les maraudeurs ont exigés en plus de la cérémonie. Ils tenaient vraiment à se que l'on sache qu'ils partaient de l'école !

Une fois cette tache fini, elle applaudit puis commence à parler.

- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir...

Oh merlin, ça va bientôt être à moi !

- Une de nos plus brillante élèves...

Je serre fort la main de James. Celui-ci se penche vers moi...

- une préfète en chef responsable et unique en son genre...

Au début, je pense qu'il veut m'embrasser pour me souhaiter bonne chance...

- qui fait la fierté de notre école...

Mais il se contente d'approcher sa bouche de mon oreille...

- mademoiselle...

Et il me chuchote une phrase, une seule.

- LILY EVANS

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit mais je ne l'entends presque pas. Ce sont mes amies qui me pousse à me lever parce que moi stupidement, je reste collée sur ma chaise. Après cela, sans m'en rendre, je me dirige vers l'estrade, je monte le marches et je m'arrête devant cette foule de gens qui attendent mon discours.

- Euh... Bonjour...

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de sortir. Ils sont tous là à me regarder. Des centaines de paires de yeux dirigés vers moi, me scrutant de la tête aux pieds. Pourtant malgré ça, toute ma nervosité a disparue. Je les regarde à mon tour et je souris bêtement, ne pensant même pas à sortir mon texte de ma poche. La voix de James résonne dans ma tête. _Evans, veut-tu m'épouser ? _

Je frotte mes mains ensemble puis je m'adresse à la foule.

- Vous... Vous voulez bien m'excuser un moment ? Ça ne sera pas long. Je reviens, dans un instant.

Des murmures se font entendre. Les professeurs se regardent d'un air confus mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je descends rapidement de l'estrade et me dirige vers James. Me voyant venir il se lève, tout sourire. Mes amies lancent des regards intrigués aux maraudeurs, ce demandant ce que je peux bien être en train de fabriquer. L'assistance redevient silencieuse, suivant avec attention la scène qui se joue devant elle. Même les professeurs n'osent plus parler. Je m'arrête à deux pas de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Non mais tu es vraiment impossible James Potter !!!

Puis je lui donne un coup dans le ventre. Il ne bronche pas. Au contraire son sourire ne fait que s'élargir. Il dit souvent que je frappe comme une fille. Alors pour le faire réagir je le frappe encore. Et encore.

- Vraiment... _Et une 4e fois_... Y'a pas plus... détestable que toi !

Avant que je ne le refrappe une autre fois, il me saisi les mains au vol et dit :

- Alors, c'est oui ou non ?

Je me dégage doucement, complètement abasourdie.

- Tu... T'étais sérieux ?

- Évidemment !

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux brillent de malice. Dans un geste d'arrogance suprême, il passe une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je trouve cela follement craquant. Alors je souris et me jette à son cou avant de lui chuchoter un petit _oui_ dans l'oreille. Fou de joie, il me fait tournoyer dans les airs puis s'arrête et m'embrasse. Je lui rends son baiser.

- Hum, bon... si tu pouvais me lâcher maintenant James, j'ai un discours à aller faire.

- Oh oui. Pardon.

Je remonte sur l'estrade toute souriante. La plupart des gens n'ont pas compris se qui venait de se passer. J'hésite un moment à tout leur expliquer mais finalement je me ravise. Ça ne les regardent strictement pas. C'est une histoire entre moi et James Potter ! Sur cette pensée, je commence, pour de bon cette fois mon discours.

- ... Et je suis fière de pouvoir dire que j'ai fais mes études à Poudlard parce que dans cette école non seulement on apprend les rouages de la magie mais on apprend aussi à se connaître soi-même et ça c'est génial et ça nous permet de grandir ! Merci. Au revoir tout le monde !

Un fois ma tache terminé, je cours rejoindre mes amies qui m'applaudisse comme des folles. Sirius me siffle et Remus me sourit chaleureusement. James m'attire sur ses genoux tandis que McGonagall reprend la parole.

- Eh bien merci à Lily Evans pour ce merveilleux discours. Et merci aussi... à Monsieur Potter qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de participer lui aussi. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire : bonne vacances à tous !

À ces paroles, tous les élèves se lèvent et d'un même mouvement on lance nos chapeaux en l'air. De gros confettis au couleur des 4 maisons sortent de nulle part et nous tombent dessus. C'est merveilleux. Sous cette pluie multicolore James me prend dans ses bras musclés.

- Ciel ! Mon futur mari..

Ces simples mots me donnent des frissons de plaisir. Il me sourit et dit doucement :

- Je t'aime. Tu le sais ça ?

Je hoche la tête et juste avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes je souffle :

- C'est tout à fait réciproque...

XxX

_Alors voilà. C'est entre les murs de pierre du château, entre les cours de potions et les match de quidditch, qu'est née la fabuleuse histoire d'amour de Lily Evans et James Potter. Bien sur, cette histoire n'est pas la seule existante de Poudlard mais elle est assurément l'une des plus magique, des plus captivantes et on peut dire l'une des plus prestigieuse parce qu'elle donnera naissance plus tard à une autre histoire grandiose qui, elle, restera à jamais gravé dans les mémoires. _

**_Fin_**

* * *

Ah lala.. **Fool for love** c'était mon bébé et j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire mais j'ai tout de même décidé d'arrêter l'histoire ici, sur une note joyeuse. Je trouve qu'elle est complète comme ça ! 

J'espère que vous avez apprécier cette fin ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews au cours de l'histoire (Une dernière pour me faire plaisir ?) Et puis aussi merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu mais qui ne ce sont jamais manifestés !

J'ai d'autres projets de fic en tête mais rien de vraiment précis... On verra en temps et lieux ! Alors au revoir et à bientôt sur d'autres fics, les votre ou les miennes ! Gros bizzous...


End file.
